Eye of Destruction
by K1092000
Summary: A LOTR and CL combo. After the ring was gotten rid of by Froto X.A.N.A. Sauron's son, took over. X.A.N.A. wants to remake the ring. If he does the worlds Destruction is at his disposal. Please R&R. COMPLETE!
1. XANA'S Lair

Disclaimer: I don't own CL or any of its characters I also don't own Lord of the Rings and any of its characters.  
Claimer: I only own Tara (Sissi's cousin) and Zillion (Aelita's brother)  
Just to let everyone know this is NOT a X.A.N.A. attack. You'll find out why when you read.  
Oh and just to let you know this story will skip around alot until everyone meets.  
So now that that is over lets get on with the story.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_X.A.N.A.'S Lair_**

Peace in the world has remained and was hoped to remain for a good while after Frodo and Sam got rid of the ring. Because of that Sauron could not return. Well there is someone else who has taken his place and that is X.A.N.A. his is hoping to bring war back to the world.

"Where is that servant," said X.A.N.A. as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Father please, you've been working him way too hard lately, give him a break," said Aelita.

"Aelita would you stop telling me how to treat my servants. You don't want to end up like your brother do you?" asked X.A.N.A.

"No father," said Aelita.

Then a boy in raggedy brown clothing, blonde hair and glasses comes into the room with a tray of food.

"The first part of your meal sir," said Jeremy. As he brings a plate of food to X.A.N.A. who is wearing black armor.

Jeremy then goes over to Aelita.

"And here is yours miss," said Jeremy as he placed the plate down in front of the pink haired girl. She is wearing a pink dress.

Jeremy then goes back into the kitchen and three more servants come out and place silverware and cups in front of X.A.N.A. and Aelita.

"Now Aelita I have a meeting to attend tonight so I wont be home until late tomorrow," said X.A.N.A.

"Father what are you planning on doing?" asked Aelita.

"Oh I have to pay a visit to some of my bounty hunters," said X.A.N.A.

Aelita nodded and they ate the rest of there dinner in silence. After dinner X.A.N.A. had to call Jeremy three times before he finally came out to clean up the plates.

"What took you so long?" asked X.A.N.A.

"Well sir I was cleaning yesterdays dishes," said Jeremy as he placed the last plate on his tray.

He walked past X.A.N.A. and X.A.N.A. shoved Jeremy making him fall over and break all the dishes.

"NEXT TIME WASH FASTER!" yelled X.A.N.A. as he left the room.

Aelita went over and helped Jeremy up.

"I should clean this up," said Jeremy.

"No you will do no such thing. I think you need the night off," said Aelita.

Aelita called out two other servants to clean up the mess and she gave some orders to others to help clean the dishes. And for the first time in a long time she saw each servant smiling. They only did that to her when X.A.N.A. wasn't around because X.A.N.A. only made one person do a job. Aelita let everyone do their share and she even paid them extra, X.A.N.A. didn't. Aelita then took Jeremy out of the dining room and they walked around the courtyard.

"So why did you do that for me?" asked Jeremy.

"Jeremy I've known you since your mother came here to work. For a while now I've been having some weird feelings about you," said Aelita.

"Like bad feelings," said Jeremy.

"No, good ones," said Aelita.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Jeremy.

"Well lets just say I sort of like you," said Aelita.

"Oh," said Jeremy as he blushed.

Aelita started to laugh a little.

"What?" asked Jeremy.

"Well it's just that when I say I liked you, you just said oh. I thought you would be a little surprised that a princess like me is actually taking interest in a servant," said Aelita.

"Well, what would you say if I said that I liked you since the day I first laid eyes on you," said Jeremy.

Aelita smiled at him and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Jeremy there's someone that I want you to meet," said Aelita.

Aelita grabbed Jeremy by his hand and took him back into the castle and down a dark hallway. The hallway ended with only one door with a torch out side of it giving of a minimal light. Aelita opened the door and took him into a dark and cold room. She took the torch from the door and lit the others as they walked along. They stopped in front of what seemed to be a large ice cube with a person inside.

"Who is that?" asked Jeremy.

"Well I would like you to meet my brother Zillion," said Aelita.

Jeremy looked at the figure in the ice cube. The boy seemed to be a year younger than both of them. He was wearing all black like X.A.N.A. but it wasn't armor. He had red streaks in his hair. His hair also seemed to drape just over his right eye. He also had a tail that was black and had red triangles on it. He also had a sword on his left side.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Jeremy.

"Well I was hoping you could figure out a way to get him out of the ice," said Aelita.

"Well its simple you have to melt it," said Jeremy.

"Listen Jeremy I don't know how. My father is a dark wizard so he has ways of making this ice indestructible," said Aelita.

"Well you're his daughter may be you can some how tap into his brain and tell him to get out," said Jeremy.

"That may work but still I'm young and don't have full control of my powers," said Aelita.

"Well all you can do is try," said Jeremy.

Aelita looked at Jeremy and smiled.

"Ok Jeremy, I'll try tonight in my room," said Aelita.

"Good and if you keep using your powers then you will get better at using them," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy you seem to be very knowledgeable about this wizard stuff. Maybe you could help me," said Aelita.

"Yeah, maybe I can," said Jeremy.

Aelita came over to Jeremy and gave him another kiss on the cheek. Then they both left the room so they wouldn't get into trouble. Aelita was then in her room and was sitting on her bed. She had her eyes closed and was trying to contact her brother. Then a sensation of cold swept over her, she then saw a light. Lying in the center of the light was her brother.

'Zillion can you hear me?' Aelita asked him.

In her mind she visualized herself touching his arm and his eyes shot open.

* * *

Ok I hope you liked the first ch. Please review I really want this story to do good. 


	2. He's Alive

Disclaimer: I don't own CL or LOTR.  
**Thanks to my only reviewer American-Kitty  
**Ok I think that I need to put a character from lord of the rings in. Maybe then I'll get some reviews. For right now only one will appear but the others will appear as the story goes on. But in order to see them I need more reviews. If this ch doesn't attract anymore then I will be forced to remove the story.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_He's Alive_**

"Aelita," said Zillion.

"Yes it's me," said Aelita.

"So you are the one he has been waiting for," said a voice from behind them.

Aelita looked behind her brother to see a man dressed in all white. He was holding a white staff and had long white hair.

"Who are you?" asked Aelita.

"I am Gandalf. I have been trying to get your brother out of here for along time," said Gandalf.

"Then why haven't you gotten him out?" asked Aelita.

"Because he's been waiting for you," said Gandalf.

"Waiting for me, but why?" asked Aelita.

"He believes your father is going to try to enslave the world. He wanted to tell you this before he set out to find me," said Gandalf.

"Is this true?" Aelita asked her brother.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you to find a place to hide and don't come after me when I leave. Don't even mention that you contacted me," said Zillion.

"No I want to go with you," said Aelita.

"I'm sorry, but you can't," said Zillion.

Aelita looked at him with disgust and then broke the connection with him.

"You know she's going to follow you," said Gandalf.

"Yes I know, but it was worth a shot," said Zillion.

"Good now we can bring you back to earth," said Gandalf.

Zillion nodded and Gandalf raised his staff into the air. White light filled the air and then his eyes opened and he saw where he was. Zillion then closed his eyes and then the ice around him began to slowly melt until he was free. He then walked out of the castle and went on his way to other kingdoms to spread the warning. Aelita on the other hand went to get Jeremy.

"Jeremy," Aelita whispered as she entered the servants sleeping quarters.

She walked in and then spotted him sleeping on the floor. She went up to him and covered his mouth. His eyes jolted open and he then saw Aelita. She put a finger to her lips and he nodded. They both then exited the castle.

"Ok Aelita what is this all about?" asked Jeremy.

"Jeremy my father is about to enslave the world," said Aelita.

"Ok and what are we doing?" asked Jeremy.

"We are going to find my brother and help him stop my father," said Aelita.

"Aelita, X.A.N.A. does not like when he doesn't get what he wants," said Jeremy.

"I know but I don't care," said Aelita.

"Listen we don't even know what is out there," Jeremy protested.

Aelita came up to Jeremy and gave him a kiss on the lips. Then she turned around and started to walk away. Jeremy stared at her for a second and then brought himself back to earth and followed.

"Aelita don't you think that we should have taken a torch to help give us some light," said Jeremy.

"No, we can rely on the light form the stars," said Aelita.

"So where are we going exactly?" asked Jeremy.

"Well there is only one way out of the mountains so we will take that path. And from there we will head east," said Aelita.

"What makes you think that your brother will head east?" asked Jeremy.

"Well the closest kingdom is east," said Aelita.

"Oh that makes sense," said Jeremy.

Both of them walked on. Then they are going to head east to the kingdom of Rohan.

* * *

Ok so please, please review. 


	3. Fall of the Ishiyama Dynasty

Disclaimer no change  
**YAY more reviews. Now I can update the story. So here's the next ch.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Fall of the Ishiyama Dynasty_**

To the west of Mordor lay the Ishiyama Dynasty. The Dynasty only cared about keeping peace within its boarders. They really didn't have too much contact with other kingdoms or Dynasties. Most of their goods were made within their boarders. The Ishiyama family is head of the dynasty at this time. But little did they know that X.A.N.A. had already assigned his warriors to attack their peaceful dynasty.

"YUMI!" yelled Mrs. Ishiyama.

A girl with black hair and wearing a Chinese style robe hurried into the room.

"Yes mother," said Yumi.

"Yumi you are late for dinner," said her father.

"Sorry," said Yumi.

"What were you doing?" asked her mother.

"I was practicing with Ken," said Yumi.

"Yumi you aren't supposed to be learning how to fight. You are a female and everyone knows that the females in this society are supposed stay out of war and help attend to the home while the males are away fighting," said her father.

"But we never have any wars," said Yumi.

"Young lady don't argue with me. Now sit down so we can have dinner," said her father.

Yumi and her parents were eating dinner when all of a sudden a flaming rock hit the building they were in. The building began to start on fire.

"What's happening?" asked Yumi.

"We are under attack," said her father as he ran out side to light the war tower.

In a matter of minutes an army was formed and readied. Men also took their posts at the catapults and aimed them at the opposing army. Mr. Ishiyama got on his horse and road to the front of the army. He began to yell orders at the army and formations that they should take just in case they loose too many men. Then the gate to the fortress opened and the army road out.

"READY! …AIM! …FIRE!" yelled a soldier.

One catapult after another heaved heavy stones at X.A.N.A.'S army outside of their gates. X.A.N.A.'S army responded by hurdling flaming rocks at the structures behind the wall. In a matter of moments the two armies clashed. Although the Ishiyama's army was out numbered they were going to fight to the death. Both armies were losing people left and right. The Ishiyama army had the upper hand for a while. Each man fought for the survival of the dynasty they killed as many of the opposing soldiers as they could until X.A.N.A.'S soldiers started to double team most of the Ishiyama soldiers. In a matter of minutes the Ishiyama army was engulfed by X.A.N.A.'S warriors, never to see the light of day again.

The dynasty was on fire, and was quickly burning to the ground. It never stood a chance against X.A.N.A.'S army. Yumi had watched X.A.N.A.'S army engulf her father's. She ran to her room and put on her geisha outfit and then ran to a near by stable and fled the burning dynasty under the cover of smoke. She never turned back to save her mother. She just left never to return. As morning came another army had come upon the remains of the Ishiyama Dynasty.

"It's all gone sir," said a soldier.

"That's what I was afraid of," said Legolas.

"I thought I sent a message to the dynasty telling them about the army that was moving west," said another soldier.

"Well the messenger didn't make it. He was found dead this morning. I made the army move just incase he was killed but we didn't move fast enough," said Legolas.

"I see, so what do we do now?" asked a soldier.

"We go to Rohan," said Legolas.

The army of elves started to make their way to Rohan. It was going to be a few days but they hoped to make it before X.A.N.A.'S army got to it.

* * *

So the elves are off to Rohan, will they make it. You'll have to keep reading to find out. 


	4. Rohan

Disclaimer no changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Ok in this ch it talks about marriage I'm guesing that they would get married at the age of 18 because the life span wasnt that long back then. Now I don't think I told you how old the gang is so here are the ages, Ulrich, Odd, Sam, Sissi, Jeremy, Aelita: 17. Tara, Zillion: 16. Yumi: 18  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Rohan_**

We now travel to the kingdom of Rohan. There is a little dispute going on between a father and son of the upper class lets check it out. The son is wearing dark green robe and he has brown hair.

"DAD! I don't want to marry her," said Ulrich.

"Son you have to it's mine and your mothers decision for who you are supposed to marry and we think that Sissi is right for you," said Mr. Stern.

"Well I don't," said Ulrich.

"Listen you don't have a choice. When you have a son then you can make up your own rules on how you want him to get married," said Mr. Stern.

"So what made you make this decision?" asked Ulrich.

"Well I know her father from the military so I decided that his daughter was the best choice," said Mr. Stern.

"She should be rotting in hell," Ulrich muttered.

"What was that?" asked Mr. Stern.

"Nothing," said Ulrich.

Ulrich left the room and then he heard talking in the kitchen.

"Oh yes Mr. Delmas my son will be most grateful to marry your daughter," said Mrs. Stern.

"Well I'm not to sure a wedding is in order this early," said Mr. Delmas.

"Oh of course not but an engagement will help make way for the wedding," said Mrs. Stern.

Ulrich walks outside to be met by the person he most despises.

"Oh Ulrich dear did you hear the good news," said Sissi.

"Yeah," said Ulrich in an ungrateful tone.

"Isn't this exciting we are going to get married someday," said Sissi.

"Wonderful," said Ulrich without excitement.

"You know if we are going to be married and have kids then I would suggest you loose that tone of yours," said Sissi in a demanding voice. She is wearing a white dress with a yellow flower in her hair.

"Oh, well why don't I just tell it to leave," said Ulrich.

"What do you take me for an idiot," said Sissi.

"That's a possibility," said Ulrich.

"Well I've got something that will change your mind," said Sissi.

She came up to Ulrich and kissed him. He tried to pull away but she pushed him up against the wall and began to deepen the kiss. Ulrich had no choice but to return the kiss, then Ulrich's favorite person came to break it up. She is wearing a blue dress and she has a white flower in her brown hair.

"Sissi guess who's here," said a voice.

Sissi broke the kiss and then glared at her cousin.

"Tara can't you see that I am in the middle of trying to make out with my soon to be husband," said Sissi.

"You know he doesn't like you," said Tara.

"Shut up, you're too young to understand boys," said Sissi.

"I'm only a year younger than you," said Tara.

Then Sissi hears her father calling her.

"Well if you will excuse me I have some business to attend to," said Sissi.

Sissi leaves them.

"Finally she's gone," said Ulrich.

"Why do you let her do that to you. Just tell your parents you don't like her," said Tara.

"I already did and they say that it is for the best that I marry her," said Ulrich.

"Aww who cares," said Tara.

"You know you and I seem to have a lot more in common between us than Sissi and I do," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich you know as well as I do that I already have someone," said Tara.

"Yeah I know but you haven't seen him since you were thirteen," said Ulrich.

"I know, it's been three years since I saw him and I never give up hope that he will find his way to me," said Tara.

"Well just incase he doesn't show up maybe you and I could… well you know," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich if he doesn't come back when I am seventeen you can ask me to marry you," said Tara.

They both smile at each other and then Mr. Stern and Mr. Delmas came out to them. Sissi also came out.

"Ok Mr. Delmas and I have decided that it would be good for you and Sissi if you two spent the weekend together," said Mr. Stern.

"Yes, and that's why Sissi will be staying with you in the guest bedroom. And I also want Tara to stay if that's ok," said Mr. Delmas.

"Fine with me," said Mr. Stern.

"But daddy, she'll only get in the way," said Sissi.

"Don't worry, she will be there just incase you two need to talk about something," said Mr. Delmas.

Then a figure dressed in black steps up to where they are standing.

"Ah, King Aragorn I am surprised to see you back so soon," said Mr. Stern.

Mr. Stern, Mr. Delmas, and Ulrich bow.

"Gentlemen there is no need for that," said Aragorn.

"So what brings you up here?" asked Mr. Delmas.

"Well I have a few things I would like to discuss with you," said Aragorn.

"Sure please come inside, I'll have the misses make us something to drink," said Mr. Stern.

They all go inside the house. Aragorn stays until nightfall. Ulrich tried to eavesdrop to see what they were talking about but his father caught him and sent him to bed. Just before he fell asleep Sissi came into his room.

"Ulrich are you still awake?" Sissi whispered.

"Now that you just woke me," said Ulrich.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Sissi.

"So what did you want?" asked Ulrich.

"Oh, nothing just to talk," said Sissi.

"Sissi it's late and I want to get some sleep," said Ulrich.

"Me too what a coincidence," said Sissi.

Sissi walks over to Ulrich's bed and then lay's down next to him.

"Sissi what are you doing?" asked Ulrich.

"Just cuddling next to my boyfriend. Or should I say husband," said Sissi.

"Sissi you know that I don't want to marry you," said Ulrich.

"Nonsense, of course you do,' said Sissi.

Ulrich didn't have time to say anything else because Sissi embraced him in a kiss and he had no choice but to return it. Sissi then went a step further by sticking her tongue in his mouth. Ulrich tried to pull away but Sissi just wrapped her arms around him and drew him closer. Outside their window sitting in a tree was a figure dressed in black, he was watching them, but what does he want? Does he know something?

* * *

Does the figure know some thing? Who is the figure? well if you dont know you'll have to wait two ch's to find out. Next ch we need to introduce our bounty hunters. So don't forget to review. 


	5. Bounty hunters

Disclaimer: no change  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Time to meet the bounty hunters.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Bounty Hunters_**

We now travel to an area with the bounty hunters. X.A.N.A. is making an offer to them.

"Eighty gold pieces is not enough for the job you are asking us to do," said Sam.

"Then what is enough?" asked X.A.N.A.

"To do assassination jobs we need a minimum of one hundred on a down payment and then an extra one hundred and fifty after the job is complete," said Sam.

"Ok, then how about I give you ninety now and then one hundred later," said X.A.N.A.

"No deal," said Sam.

"You fowl little cockroach, do you know who you are speaking to," said X.A.N.A.

"Yeah, yeah, the dark lord who will kill off the world, I know but our price range goes for anyone and everyone, if you don't like it then leave," said Sam.

"Fine I'll pay your overpriced cost," said X.A.N.A.

"Good, and you won't have to worry we'll get them for you," said Sam.

X.A.N.A. and his guards leave the village.

"I swear when I have the world under my command I will do away with those filthy snobs," said X.A.N.A.

"Lord X.A.N.A. we have confirmation that the Ishiyama Dynasty has been destroyed," said a messenger.

"Good, then that's one more thing off my list," said X.A.N.A.

"So where to now sir?" asked a guard.

"Back to my castle I need to have a chat with my daughter," said X.A.N.A.

Back in the bounty hunter village.

"Oh Odd, guess what?" said Sam.

"What?" asked Odd.

"We've got ourselves a job," said Sam.

"Really, what are we doing this time?" asked Odd.

"We have an assassination job on our hands," said Sam.

"Really, and who are we going to kill?" asked Odd.

"Well we have two people on our list one is the king of Rohan and second is this boy who is supposed to take his place if the king dies. I don't know why the boy's father isn't going to take the kings place but who cares, we have a job to do," said Sam.

"Ok and what are our new friends names?" asked Odd.

"The king is Aragorn and the boy is Ulrich," said Sam.

"Ok go for the boy first because he will be easier to take down," said Odd.

"You got that right," said Sam.

Sam walked over to Odd and sat down next to him.

"You know Odd there's been something that I've wanted to tell you for quite some time," said Sam.

"What?" asked Odd.

"Umm… well I… it's kind of hard to explain," said Sam.

"Sam I'm not to sure what you are getting at," said Odd.

Sam leaned close to Odd and then kissed him. Odd was shocked at first but then returned the kiss. After they broke the kiss they just stared at each other until Odd broke the silence.

"So… it seems we are going to be more than just friends," said Odd.

"If that's ok with you," said Sam.

"That's ok with me," said Odd as he moved in for another kiss, and Sam accepted it.

Ok we'll leave the two lover birds alone and go to check on Aelita and Jeremy who will meet Yumi in the next chapter.

* * *

Well there's the ch. plz review. 


	6. Crossing Paths

Disclaimer still stands the same  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
American-Kitty: well here's where part of the gang meets  
****pookiemagoo: Thank you, I tried hard to make sure that the characters did._

* * *

_**

**_Crossing Paths_**

Jeremy and Aelita are now walking in a forested area still heading west.

"Aelita I'm hungry," said Jeremy.

"I know me to," said Aelita.

"Did you bring any weapons with so that we could kill something so we can eat?" asked Jeremy.

"No I thought you would," said Aelita.

"No, I'm only a servant remember," said Jeremy.

"Well you could have brought a knife," said Aelita.

"That's right, I could have, and I failed you," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy you're not my slave you're just my…" said Aelita as she trailed off.

"I'm your what?" asked Jeremy.

Aelita stopped and faced him; she came closer to him and was about to close the gap between them when she screamed. Jeremy turned around to see a tall figure standing behind them. It had a really weird sword, it almost looked square but it had a small point on the end.

"What is it?" asked Jeremy.

"It's an Orc," said Aelita.

She grabbed Jeremy's hand and ran.

"Aelita what the hell is it?" asked Jeremy.

"It's one of my fathers warriors, it will defiantly go back and tell my father that we are out here," said Aelita.

Jeremy looked back to see the Orc running after them.

"I don't think he is going to tell your father I think he's going to kill me," said Jeremy.

"Well if he's following us then it thinks that I am helping you escape so it will kill both of us," said Aelita.

Then two more came out from behind to trees and blocked their path. The third one then came and the three had Jeremy and Aelita surrounded.

"What do we do now?" asked Aelita.

"I don't know, try using your powers or something," said Jeremy.

Then one of the Orc's fell. It had a large gash in its back. The one behind them picked up Jeremy and threw him aside then they moved towards Aelita. The one behind Aelita was hit by an object and fell over. The one in front of her swung its sword down. Jeremy had just gotten up and ran at Aelita, he pushed her out of the way just before the sword hit her. Both of them were on top of each other. They both smiled at each other and blushed. Then Aelita screamed again when she saw the remaining Orc behind them. Jeremy and Aelita both got up and started to move backwards. The Orc advanced on them. Then they heard a whizzing noise and the Orc clutched its stomach and fell over. Then a girl in geisha armor dropped from the trees and landed in front of them.

"You two ok?" asked the girl.

"Yes," said Jeremy.

Jeremy noticed that Aelita was crying so he embraced her in a hug and she cried into his shoulder.

"So who are you?" asked Jeremy.

"My name is Yumi," said Yumi.

"I'm Jeremy and this is Aelita," said Jeremy.

"Wait Aelita as in the dark lords daughter," said Yumi as she pulled out her fan.

"Hey, just hold it with that weapon there," said Jeremy as he pushed Aelita behind him.

"Do you have any idea who you are protecting," said Yumi.

"Yes I do, and she is nothing like her father," said Jeremy.

"What are you playing at, yes she is, she's probably using you so she can get info on where everyone is so X.A.N.A. can plan his attack like he did when he destroyed my home," said Yumi as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Jeremy.

"Don't you say that, I'll only be happy when she is dead," said Yumi.

"Please, we are just going to Rohan to warn the others," said Aelita.

"Oh, right and I'm supposed to believe that," said Yumi.

"Yes," said Jeremy.

"She's just using you," said Yumi.

"I'm afraid not," said a figure dressed in white.

Yumi turned around to see Gandalf.

"Gandalf," said Yumi with surprise.

"Ms. Ishiyama," said Gandalf.

"Is this true, are they telling the truth?" asked Yumi.

"I'm afraid so. Once again you let your feelings for your parents cloud your judgment," said Gandalf.

"I'm sorry you guys," Yumi said to Jeremy and Aelita.

"Listen all three of you must continue your journey to Rohan, I will go now and tell Aragorn that you will be arriving with a message about X.A.N.A. please take caution while you are traveling in this forest," said Gandalf as he vanished.

"So, you guys have anything to eat?" asked Yumi.

"No," said Jeremy.

"Maybe these guys have some food on them," said Aelita as she pointed to the dead Orc's.

"Maybe," said Yumi.

All three of them checked the Orc's and found three rations of bread from each of them. They didn't have enough food for the whole trip so they would have to use the food wisely until they come upon a town that they can buy things from. So the three of them continued on their journey to Rohan so they could warn Aragorn about X.A.N.A.'S approaching army.

* * *

There you go, Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi are on there way to Rohan to warn Aragorn about X.A.N.A.'s army. Next ch, Ulrich meets our friend Zillion.  
Don't forget to review. 


	7. A Dark Figure

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
American-Kitty: I hope you you had a great first day at school.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_A Dark Figure_**

The next morning Ulrich wakes up to find Sissi asleep in his bed.

'I can't believe I actually made out with her,' Ulrich thought.

Ulrich got out of bed and went to the well behind the house. He got some water out of it and washed his face. Then he heard Sissi's annoying voice.

"You didn't bother to wake me," said Sissi in an aggravated tone.

"No," said Ulrich.

"Well what are you doing?" asked Sissi.

"I should be washing my mouth out because of what happened last night," Ulrich muttered.

"What?" asked Sissi a little bit louder.

"NOTHING!" yelled Ulrich.

"Don't raise your voice to me," said Sissi.

"And what if I do?" asked Ulrich.

"I'll tell my father and then he will get your family off of the position on the council," said Sissi.

"Sissi you are full of crap you know that," said Ulrich.

"You're just hiding your true feelings for me, I know you love me because of how you kissed me last night," said Sissi.

Ulrich didn't say anything he just walked past her and into the house. Sissi followed. When he got into the house he saw his father and mother at the front door with a police officer.

"What's going on?" asked Ulrich.

"Someone broke in last night," said Mr. Stern.

"Did they take anything?" asked Ulrich.

"Thankfully no," said Mr. Stern.

The family then sat down for breakfast. After they ate Mr. Stern left for the council meeting and Mrs. Stern left to go shopping. So this left Ulrich, Sissi and Tara together for the whole day.

"Well I'm going to go freshen up and then we can spend some time together ok Ulrich," said Sissi.

"Yeah whatever," said Ulrich.

As soon as Sissi left the room Ulrich left the house and Tara followed.

"Ulrich where are you going?" asked Tara.

"Away from here," said Ulrich.

"Listen you can't just leave, someone will think that you were kidnapped or something," said Tara.

"I don't care as long as I am away from her,' said Ulrich.

Tara caught up with him and then stopped him.

"Stop, I wont let you just run off like this, you are just going to have to stay and wait this out. You need to figure out a way to get Sissi out of your hair," said Tara.

Ulrich agreed and went back into the house. That night Sissi and Ulrich had a fight and Sissi left the room. Mrs. Stern goes to comfort Sissi and Mr. Stern goes in and yells at Ulrich. Once Mr. Stern exits the room Tara enters.

"That's it I'm out of here and you aren't going to stop me," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich please just stay, don't do anything you're going to regret," said Tara.

"NO! You can just stay out of my life, and I don't want you to come and find me," said Ulrich.

Ulrich went for the door but Tara got in his way. Ulrich dropped his bag and went to move her out of the way. Tara grabbed his shirt and then pushed her lips to his. She then deepens the kiss and pushes him backwards until they both fall on his bed. The door starts to open and the both hear Sissi's voice.

"Ulrich, are you still mad?" asked Sissi as she opened the door.

Tara did not break the kiss instead she took the kiss even further by sticking her tongue in his mouth. Ulrich returned the kiss and now Sissi was standing in the door way mouth agape. Then they all heard the glass on the window break and Sissi got hit straight in the head with a hunting knife. She dropped to the ground with a thud. Then someone broke the rest of the glass window by jumping in. He ran to Sissi's dead body took his knife out of it shut the door and stuck the knife in the hinge so the door could not be opened. Then he turned around and whipped Tara off Ulrich; he took out his sword and placed it to Ulrich's throat.

"Jeez you're quick," said Ulrich.

"I know," said the figure.

"Zillion stop this right now," said Tara.

"Don't get mad at me, you're the one that stabbed me in the back," said Zillion.

"It was a mistake, I wanted him to stay just in case you didn't show," said Tara.

"And how do I know you are telling the truth?" asked Zillion.

"This is how," said Tara.

She came up to him and embraced him in a kiss that seemed to be far more passionate then the one she gave Ulrich. She broke the kiss and then rested her chin on his shoulder. Then there was a loud knock on the door.

"HEY OPEN UP!" yelled Mr. Stern.

Zillion took the knife out of the door and Ulrich's father barged in. When he caught sight of Zillion he grabbed him and tossed him over the bed. Zillion stood up and then extracted claws from his gloves. Ulrich's father stopped and backed up a little. Then Mrs. Stern arrived with Aragorn and three policemen.

"Leave them be," said Aragorn.

"WHAT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THIS KID JUST BROKE INTO MY SONS ROOM AND KILLED HIS FUTURE BRIDE!" yelled Mr. Stern.

"Gandalf told me that this boy would show up. He also told me that he had some job to do and an important message for Ulrich. So I believe that we should leave them in peace," said Aragorn.

"Well if Gandalf brought new of this then I have no choice but to comply with your orders," said Mr. Stern.

They left Ulrich, Tara, and Zillion alone in the room so Zillion could tell Ulrich what he needed to.

* * *

Want to know what they will talk about you'll have to wait and see so please review. 


	8. Bounty Hunters are Closing in

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
edfan: Don't worry about Merry and Pippen they will be in it. I'll probably have a whole ch with them and Froto and Sam in it. Oh and the Yumi and Ulrich romance will be in here but in a later ch so dont worry.  
American-Kitty: Hey just take lessons from Odd, he does it all the time and hardly ever gets caught. For their Lyoko formsYumi, Aelita, and Odd sort of is and sort of isnt. He's in his regular clothes but with a tail. He doesn't have his laser arrows so there's no reason for his gloves. He's got a bow and Arrow but he will use that later.Jeremy is in brown servant clothes. Ulrich is in a green robe at the moment. Ulrich will put on his armor when X.A.N.A. storms into Rohan.  
Oh and I would like to know if you would be willing to proof read something for me. It's on the new story i will be putting up next. No rush with school and everything just take your time if you can do it. It's only the first ch but I want to see what you think and if there are any flaws that i haven't found. So if you want to let me know.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Bounty Hunters are closing in_**

Odd and Sam are closing in on Rohan; they only have about one day before they are in range. They stop at a near by town to get some supplies.

"Hey, look at this," said a customer to the clerk.

"What?" asked the clerk.

"Outside, there is a boy with spiky blonde hair and he is wearing a type of purple armor and he has a tail. The girl is wearing some sort of black outfit with this silver emblem on it," said the customer.

"Silver emblem," said the clerk as he looked at a copy of a silver emblem he had.

Odd and Sam then walk into the store and the clerk drops the copy of the emblem.

"Sir are you ok?" asked the customer.

"Uhh… Uhh… yeah," said the clerk as he took the customers money. The customer left and the clerk stared at Odd and Sam.

"So you got any meat and bread around here?" asked Sam.

"N… no… I'm not expecting another shipment for a few days," said the clerk.

"Odd," said Sam.

Odd pulled out a knife and jumped over the counter. The clerk backed up into the wall. Odd continued to move forward.

"Please don't kill me, I'm telling the truth," said the clerk.

"I smell meat around here," said Odd.

"No, there's no meat," said the clerk.

Odd then stabbed the clerk in the leg. The clerk slid onto the floor clutching his leg trying to stop the bleeding.

"Where is it?" asked Odd.

"You better tell him, Odd doesn't like it when he doesn't get his meat," said Sam.

"Ok, ok, its in the back," said the clerk.

Odd put his knife away and punched the clerk in the head. Then he went into the back and took the meat. He came out shoving two chicken legs into his mouth.

"Odd wait until we cook it," said Sam as she tried to take the meat from him.

Odd growled at her and Sam backed off. They walked into the forest and set up a fire. Odd of course put three steaks on a stick and shoved them into the fire. In a matter of minutes Odd had eaten just about half of the meat that they had taken.

"Ok Odd that's enough," said Sam.

Odd growled at her and moved in front of the meat.

"My meat," said Odd.

"Odd, stop, save some for later," said Sam.

"No, I want to eat it all now," said Odd.

"Odd, if you don't save it then we won't be able to make it to Rohan," said Sam.

"But I'm hungry," Odd whined.

"Odd you're always hungry," said Sam.

"I can't help it, I have a big stomach," said Odd.

Odd went to pick up another piece of meat but Sam grabbed him around the waist and threw him to the ground.

"What was that for?" asked Odd.

"Nothing," said Sam.

Odd smiled and then pulled her down next to him. She was about ready to kiss him when they heard voices.

"It's this way," said Aelita.

"No it's over here," said Jeremy.

"Guys look," said Yumi pointing to the clearing.

"Oh there's the town," said Jeremy.

Jeremy Yumi and Aelita went into the town.

"Those must be the messengers, we must go now," said Sam.

"Hey I need to get some sleep," said Odd.

"If they get to Rohan before us and then inform Aragorn and Ulrich then we will have failed our mission," said Sam.

"Ok good luck," said Odd as he lay down.

"Hey you're not going to stay here are you?" asked Sam.

"Yes I am," said Odd.

"Man when your mind is made up it's made up," said Sam as she sat beside him.

They shared a long kiss before they both went to sleep. Now we go to the town.

"Ok do we have everything we need?" asked Aelita.

"I think so," said Jeremy.

"Maybe we should stay here for the night," said Yumi.

"I agree," said Aelita.

They found a room at a near by inn. It didn't cost much because they would only be staying the night. Yumi fell asleep as soon as she hit her bed. Aelita and Jeremy had to share a bed but Jeremy decided to sleep on the floor. Aelita didn't want him to so she told him to get into bed with her.

"Aelita are you sure that you want me to sleep with you," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy I don't want you to sleep on the cold hard ground," said Aelita.

"Well I've been doing it for most of my life," said Jeremy.

"I don't care," said Aelita.

"Ok you win," said Jeremy.

Aelita then moved forward and kissed Jeremy on the lips. He was so shocked that he didn't know what to do. Aelita pulled away and looked at him. Then she laughed a little at the expression on his face. She closed the gap between them again and this time Jeremy returned the kiss. After they broke the kiss she said goodnight and laid her head on the pillow. Jeremy just sat there. Aelita laughed again and she had to pull on his shoulder in order to get him to lie down.

* * *

Well there's the next ch, so dont forget to reveiw. If you don't review then you'll never know what happens. 


	9. Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi meet Gimli

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
sebastianl:** **Hmm a Code Lyoko and Star Wars crossover. I don't know let me think about it and I'll see what I can do.  
American-Kitty: I'm glad you liked my first ch for my new story. It will be posted near the end of Underworld part 2. **  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Jeremy Yumi and Aelita meet Gimli_**

"Good Morning," said Yumi as she woke Aelita and Jeremy.

"It's time already," said Jeremy.

Yumi let out a small laugh.

"Come on what do you think this is sleep all you want time. No, if we leave now then we can get to Rohan sooner," said Yumi.

"Sorry Yumi but Jeremy used to be my fathers slave so he never slept in a bed before," said Aelita.

"Who cares anyway we need to leave now," said Yumi.

"Ok, well we need to get to Rohan as soon as possible," said Aelita.

Jeremy Yumi and Aelita all walked downstairs and checked out. Then they all went back to the trail they were taking before. They walked until they hit a fork in the road.

"Which way?" asked Aelita.

"Left, it seems to be easier," said Yumi.

"No we should go right, I have studied maps of this area, left is nothing but a dangerous path. It leads to a swamp before reconnecting with the right path," said Jeremy.

"Really, well I don't really care, we go left and if you don't like it then go right, we will meet up when the path's meet," said Yumi as she started to go left.

"You don't want to be doing that," said a voice from behind them.

All three of them turned around to see a short man with a beard. He was carrying an axe. He also had a helmet on and some armor.

"What are you doing out here dwarf?" asked Yumi.

"I am going to Rohan to visit my friend Aragorn," said the dwarf.

"Really so are we," said Aelita.

"Really well then allow me to introduce my self, I am Gimli, I am from the Darin's clan " said the Gimli.

"I am Aelita and this Jeremy, and that is Yumi," said Aelita.

"I am pleased to meet you all," said Gimli.

"Now where were we?" asked Jeremy.

"We were going to go left," said Yumi.

"You don't want to be doing that. Left leads you to your death. There are all sorts of monsters in that swamp. Besides right leads you right towards the path that you need to take to Rohan. The other path winds through another town and then snakes its way back to meet the path on the right. It would take you anther day if you went left. But right will save you a day's trip," said Gimli.

"Well then I guess we go right," said Yumi.

Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi and Gimli all traveled to the right and walked on. We now need to pick up where we left off with Ulrich and Zillion.

"Ok, listen my father is on his way to destroy the world. Gandalf told me to find you and tell you that you need to help Aragorn and I defeat them. Others will be joining to tell about X.A.N.A.'S army in a few short days," said Zillion.

"And I should believe you why?" asked Ulrich.

"I am X.A.N.A.'S son," said Zillion.

Ulrich wasted no time getting his sword. He swung at Zillion but his sword came right out of his hands and was floating in mid air.

"What the," said Ulrich as he looked at his sword just floating there.

"I am a wizard like Gandalf," said Zillion.

"Ok, if you are X.A.N.A.'S son then why do you want to defeat him?" asked Ulrich.

"You try being stuck in a block of ice for three years because you're father thinks you will destroy him and thwart his plans," said Zillion.

"Ok, now that makes sense," said Ulrich.

"I know," said Zillion.

"So when are the others going to get here?" asked Tara.

"One day if Gandalf told me right," said Zillion.

"Gandalf never lies," said Ulrich.

"How do you now?" asked Zillion.

"He never lied for Aragorn now did he," said Ulrich.

"True," said Zillion.

"Well let's go tell my father and so he can understand," said Ulrich.

"Good and with Aragorn's help he will understand," said Zillion.

"My father isn't the king," said Ulrich.

"Then why tell him?" asked Zillion.

"Because he is one of the generals of Aragorn's army," said Ulrich.

They all left the room and went to Ulrich's father and Aragorn who were sitting in the living room with Mr. Delmas; he was crying his eyes out. Anyway we will return to this when Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, and Gimli get to Rohan. But wait who is that on the path ahead of them; they are nearing the Rohan boarders. Are they friends or foes?

* * *

Who'saheadof them? Review to find out. 


	10. Bounty Hunters reach Rohan

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
We are getting closer and closer to the gang meeting and figureing out what X.A.N.A. is up to. So on with the show...  
**_

* * *

_**

**_The Bounty Hunters Reach Rohan_**

Our little friends that were ahead of Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and Gimli are the bounty hunters. Clouds start to role in.

"Sam, I'm still not happy about you waking me up so darn early," said Odd.

"Odd just get over it," said Sam.

"I can't get over it. I'm hungry so give me some food," said Odd.

"I'm sorry Odd but we still need to save some just in case," said Sam.

"I don't care about any just incases I didn't have any breakfast so I want some NOW!" said Odd as the ripped the bag off of Sam's back.

Sam then wrestles him to the ground. She was always a better fighter than Odd but this time Odd got the upper hand. He threw her off of him and then ran to the meat. Sam got up and grabbed him by the stomach. She threw him on the ground and they were now looking into each other's eyes.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I'm just hungry," said Odd as he calmed down.

"Well I guess we can eat something," said Sam.

Odd smiled and went for the bag. He pulled out three drumsticks and a steak.

"Odd," said Sam in a demanding voice.

Odd put back two of the wings with a sad look on his face.

"Just be happy you are getting some food," said Sam.

"You know I've always wondered what it would be like if we were actually good, then we would have food everyday," said Odd.

"Well what would you rather do, be good or get paid lots of money so we can buy food?" asked Sam.

"Be good and get paid for it," said Odd.

"Do you think X.A.N.A. is really going to pay us?" asked Sam.

"I doubt it, he'll make up some excuse," said Odd.

"He's probably too evil to let any money leave his castle," said Sam.

"I agree," said Odd.

"So, how do we do good?" asked Sam.

"We go to Aragorn and ask if he will forgive us," said Odd.

"You know, I never thought you would come up with a good idea," said Sam.

"I have my moments," said Odd.

"Well I have a better idea, we try to kill the kid and then fail. After that we ask for his forgiveness," said Sam.

"Well that's thinking outside the box," said Odd as he reached for more food.

"No," said Sam as she smacks his hand.

"Aww just one more," said Odd.

"Fine, one more, you can eat it on the way," said Sam.

Odd happily took another leg and then they made their way into Rohan. Eventually they found Ulrich's house. Zillion had told Mr. Stern about X.A.N.A. but Mr. Delmas forced Aragorn to sentence him to death because he killed Sissi. Let's see how today will play out.

"I can't do this," said Aragorn.

"Why not sir?" asked a guard.

"Well he's not really a killer. I mean he's just a boy," said Aragorn.

"Well what if you got Mr. Delmas off the council?" asked the guard.

"It doesn't matter, Mr. Delmas will still bug me about this," said Aragorn.

"What do you want me to do?" asked the guard.

"Do what's right," said Aragorn as he left.

At the house.

"Ok, Odd nice and easy," said Sam.

They got into the house and slowly made it to the bedrooms. Since it was early no one was up yet. They finally found Ulrich's room. They barged in and covered his mouth so he couldn't scream.

"If you stay sill and don't scream you will live," said Sam.

"Get up," said Odd as he placed a knife to Ulrich's back.

They led him outside and sat him down on the ground.

"What, do you want from me?" asked Ulrich.

"You're life," said Odd.

Odd walked past Ulrich, and since they didn't tie his hands Ulrich saw his chance. He grabbed Odd's tail, Odd wailed in pain. Sam ran at Ulrich but Ulrich moved over and tripped her. She fell on the ground. Odd in rage ran at Ulrich and tackled him. He started to punch Ulrich furiously in the sides. Then he took out his knife. While this fight is taking place the execution is also taking place. Let's check in.

"Zillion please step forwards," said a guard.

Zillion stepped forward.

"You are hear by sentenced to hang by the noose until dead for the murder of Sissi Delmas. Any last words or wishes?" asked the guard.

"I'm not guilty. If I didn't kill her she would have sided with X.A.N.A. and in return killed Ulrich," said Zillion.

"THIS IS AN OUT RAGE SHE WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" yelled Mr. Delmas.

"Do you have proof Zillion?" asked the guard.

"I have foreseen it," said Zillion.

"Right, well then. Kill him," said the guard.

The guard put the noose around Zillion's neck and tightened it.

* * *

Does Zillion die? What's going to happen to Ulrich? You need to review to find out. Till next time, bye 


	11. Saving Zillion and Switching Sides

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
And now we get to find out what happens to Zillion and Ulrich.**_

* * *

_**

**_Saving Zillion and Switching Sides_**

The executioner tightened the noose and then got ready to drop the floor. Lightning flashes and rain begins to fall.

"THIS MAN HAS BEEN WRONGLY ACCUSED!" yelled Legolas from behind the crowd.

"SAYS WHO!" yelled the guard.

Legolas made his way to the platform.

"SAYS WHO! I DEMAND TO KNOW!" the guard yelled.

"Says Gandalf," said Legolas.

"Gandalf, he's here, now," said the guard as he looked around.

"You don't have to look for me," said Gandalf.

The guard looked right infront of him and saw Gandalf standing there.

"Is he telling the truth?" asked the guard.

"I'm afraid so," said Gandalf.

Legolas loosened the noose on Zillion.

"Zillion you have a fight to stop," said Gandalf.

Zillion nodded and vanished.

"Legolas find Aragorn we need to get to the Sterns house to meet our guests," said Gandalf.

Legolas leaves to find Aragorn and we go back to the fight with between Ulrich and Odd.

"ODD! ODD! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM!" yelled Sam.

Odd didn't listen he went to stab Ulrich but was then thrown off him by a black energy ball. Odd flew down the hill and hit a rock hard. Odd yelled in pain again and just lay next to the rock. Zillion went down to him.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Zillion.

"No," said Odd.

Zillion helped Odd stand up. Odd could hardly walk because of the pain in his side. He was also hard to hold on to because he was all muddy.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to launch you," said Zillion.

"No harm done," said Odd as he cringed in pain.

"I'll say, I really did an number on you," said Zillion.

"I'll be fine once I lay down," said Odd.

They got back to Sam who in return helped Zillion support Odd.

"What's going on here?" asked Ulrich.

"Well, these bounty hunters are going to help us," said Zillion.

"Quick everyone inside," said Mr. Stern as he came outside to see Gandalf, Aragorn, and Legolas coming.

Sam and Zillion helped take Odd into he house.

"Honey go get some cold water and a rag right away," said Mr. Stern.

"Mr. Stern we are expecting a few more guests to arrive in a few moments," said Gandalf.

"Well then we will just wait until they get here," said Mr. Stern.

In side Sam and Zillion had laid Odd down on Ulrich's bed. Although he was wet and muddy Ulrich didn't care. Apparently if Gandalf was here then these bounty hunters were hear for a reason.

"He's going to be ok," said Sam in a worried tone.

"He'll be fine," said Mrs. Stern as she came into the room.

Tara then followed.

"They want to talk to us in the living room," said Tara.

Zillion, Ulrich Tara, and Sam left the room. Mrs. Stern helped clean Odd up a little. She also took of his shirt and bandaged his wound. Then she joined the men in the living room. Odd closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Ok, I see that you and your bounty hunter friend were after my son," said Mr. Stern.

"Yes," said Sam as she looked at the floor.

"Who hired you?" asked Aragorn.

"X.A.N.A." said Sam.

Aragorn looked at Gandalf and Gandalf nodded back.

"Ok, well then in regards to doing this I will have to sentence you to work for my military until further notice," said Aragorn.

"Wait why?" asked Sam.

"Well you have a better chance of dieing out there then you do in prison for four years," said Aragorn "Besides Gandalf knew that you were coming."

* * *

So what's next, review to find out. 


	12. The Others Arrive

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Here we go now everyone will meet everyone.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_The Other's Arrive_**

"Ok, here we are Rohan," said Gimli.

"Where to next?" asked Yumi.

"I don't know," said Aelita.

"Well, what did Gandalf tell you guys?" asked Gimli.

"He just told us to come here," said Aelita.

Gimli looks around and then spots Gandalf standing outside of a house.

"There's Gandalf," said Gimli.

"Well then that's obviously where he wants us to go," said Jeremy.

"Good then maybe we can get out of this rain," said Yumi.

They walked up to the house where Gandalf was standing.

"Good you all made it now hurry inside we have much to talk about," said Gandalf.

They all walked inside and sat down except for Yumi. She was staring at Ulrich. Ulrich was also staring at Yumi.

'I've seen him before, but that was when we were younger he and his father came to our home for a visit and to talk about trade. He has really matured since then. His hair is a little longer but still the same color. And his eyes they seem so serious yet they give me warm comforting feeling when he looks at me,' Yumi thought.

'I've seen her before but where. She looks a whole lot prettier than Sissi. The way she looks at me makes me feel like I can't live without her. Her father never liked me and my father never liked her. But I didn't really care. She was so beautiful and I would rather marry her than Sissi," thought Ulrich.

"Yumi it's been so long since we've seen you," said Mrs. Stern.

"What is she doing here?" asked Mr. Stern.

"Please this is not a time to fight we have business to talk about. Gimli you all know. This is Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy," said Gandalf.

"Yes, we have some news about X.A.N.A.," said Aelita.

"What is it?" asked Aragorn.

"I over heard my father talking one night and he said that he wanted to remake the ring. My brother is really the only one that can stop him, but we need to get past his armies and bodyguards. But that is the least of our worries at the moment," said Aelita.

"So what should we be worried about?" asked Legolas.

"He is going to destroy Rohan, and all the other kingdoms," said Aelita.

"No, there's no way, Sauron's army is gone," said Aragorn.

"No, it isn't, I saw it on my way here as I passing through a town near my village," said Gimli.

"Really, well then we need to suit everyone up," said Aragorn.

"I'll be ready," said Ulrich.

"No you will not, no son of mine is going into battle until I say so," said Mr. Stern.

"Let him go," said Zillion.

"Do you dare challenge my authority," said Mr. Stern.

"Ulrich must go into battle, without him all may be lost," said Gandalf.

"Why?" asked Mr. Stern.

"He is the one that will defeat X.A.N.A.," said Gandalf.

"I thought only my brother could defeat X.A.N.A.," said Aelita.

"I can but our father knows what we will do. If Ulrich does it then maybe we can stand a chance," said Zillion.

"Are you sure?" asked Aelita.

"Yes," said Zillion.

Then Odd comes out of the room stretching and putting his shirt back on.

"What did I miss?" asked Odd.

"Nothing much," said Sam.

"Listen you and you're friend are now going to be my sons body guards as we venture into this battle," said Mr. Stern.

"Wait the one we are supposed to kill is now the one that we should protect," said Odd.

"I'm sorry, but maybe if we do this we can get some respect," said Sam.

"Respect we have enough of it," said Odd.

"Actually you don't have any at all, everyone despises you because you kill for a living and you demand high prices for that," said Ulrich.

"And how do you know?" asked Odd.

"Everyone knows that," said Ulrich.

"You've been wanted in Rohan for a sum of at least five gold coins," said Aragorn.

"So we were walking right into a death trap," said Odd.

"X.A.N.A., I knew it, he tricked us," said Sam.

"What?" asked Odd confused.

"X.A.N.A. was setting you guy's up, as soon as you came in here and killed Ulrich and Aragorn then you would be captured and killed. X.A.N.A. would then owe you nothing," said Gandalf.

"Ok we'll be his bodyguards, but on one condition," said Odd.

"And what's that?" asked Mr. Stern.

"I get to eat something," said Odd.

Everyone gave Odd with a "you're weird" look. Zillion then shook his head. Sam smacked Odd in the back of his head. Aelita let out a soft laugh. Odd then had a nervous smile on his face and he scratched the back of his head.

"Ok then I guess business has been taken care of, Legolas Gimli come with me we need to assemble any man worth fighting," said Aragorn.

"I have a little journey to take at the moment. When the time comes I shall return," said Gandalf.

"Ok, I'll go make something to eat," said Mrs. Stern.

Gandalf vanishes, Aragorn and Legolas go to round up the army. Gimli and Odd go into the kitchen and Sam did the same to make sure Odd stayed out of everything. Yumi stood up and walked outside and Ulrich followed. Zillion sat down on the couch and Tara sat next to him. She drew him into a soft kiss and then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think we can pull this off?" asked Tara.

"I sure hope so," said Zillion.

"Brother are you mad at me for following you?" asked Aelita.

"Aelita I knew you would follow me. I am mad but at the same time relieved that you came," said Zillion.

"You may want to show Jeremy the garden out back it so beautiful," said Tara.

Aelita took Jeremy by the hand and led him outside to the garden. Which of course was right out side the back door. But we need to go over to Yumi and Ulrich.

"Ulrich I though you would have been a little happier when you saw me," said Yumi.

"Well it's just that it's been a long time," said Ulrich.

"It's only been three years Ulrich," said Yumi.

"Well a lot can happen in three years," said Ulrich.

"What happened to the Ulrich I once knew?" asked Yumi.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Ulrich.

"You've completely forgotten about me," said Yumi.

"I hardly even know who you are," said Ulrich.

Yumi looked at him and then stormed off. Ulrich just stood there, he knew who she was but he didn't know what had happened to her. Usually she wasn't so uptight. It then hit him; they had been apart far too long maybe something happened that he didn't know about. Deep down inside he felt that he needed to talk to her, he wanted to explain to her how he really felt about her.

* * *

Ok, more to come and review you must. 


	13. An Attack

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Mez1000: Yeah I'll have to work on that comma thing. I made sure I didn't go overboard in this ch.  
pookiemagoo: I looked upthe cost of the gold coins and the site said $463.73 but I'm not sure that's entirely correct.  
American-Kitty: How to get Odd to forget about his stomach, place him in a heated battle.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_An Attack_**

Ulrich had finally caught up with Yumi.

"Yumi can you just wait," said Ulrich.

"You've already said enough," said Yumi.

"Yumi I'm sorry for what I said before. I just didn't think," said Ulrich.

Yumi didn't say anything.

"I don't really know what else to say. It's been three years and well, I've thought about you everyday since then," said Ulrich.

"So you still care about me," said Yumi.

"Yes, but there's something else," said Ulrich.

"What?" asked Yumi.

Then there was a loud blast as a flaming rock fell just feet from where they were standing. They both fell over. Everyone else ran outside to see what had just happened.

"I think we have a problem," said Odd.

"I must go inform Aragorn," said Gimli.

"Hurry," said Jeremy.

"I can't believe this is happening again," said Yumi.

"What's happening again?" asked Ulrich.

"I can't tell you," said Yumi.

"Yumi, what happened? I need to know," said Ulrich.

"Not more than two days ago did my whole family died. I could have saved my mother but no I just road off," said Yumi as tears formed in her eyes.

Ulrich drew her close and she cried into his shoulder. Ulrich brought her inside and then went to get his armor.

"Orc's are coming up the hill we need some help over here," said Zillion.

"Finally I can use my bow and arrow," said Odd.

Odd takes out his bow andarrow and aims.As soon as Oddgets a clear shotat anOrc he shoots an arrow. The arrow hits the Orc in the face and it falls over.

"Score one for the home team," said Odd as he got another arrow.

"Hey don't hog all the action," said Sam as she aims an arrow and fires.

Zillion makes and energy blast and shoots it at a few Orc's sending them falling down the slope.

"There's too many," said Odd.

"I see that," said Zillion.

Then there is a whizzing noise and a fan fly's through the air and hits three Orc's before it comes back to Yumi.

"Good, we needed you right about now," said Odd as he let another arrow go.

Next thing they saw was a bunch of Orc's fall to the ground. They heard whizzing from the right and looked over to see the army running at the Orc's. Legolas was riding on his horse, shooting arrow after arrow at the Orc's. The two armies clashed and all hell broke loose. Aragorn was running around killing as many Orc's as possible. Gimli was attacking some with is axe. And the rest of the army was doing what an army is supposed to do. After most of the Orc army is gone they fled. Then an awful sight interrupted Aragorn's army cheers.

"Oh, my god," said Yumi as she looked into the air.

"RUN! EVERYBODY RUN!" yelled Odd as he ran into the house.

"ODD! NOT IN THERE!" yelled Sam as she went after him.

"Actually I think that we should run behind the house and into the forest," said Zillion.

"Good Idea," said Ulrich.

They all ran from where they were standing.

"Well this is not what I expected," said Gimli.

"Well this was definitely and ambush," said Aragorn.

"Let's get out of here," said Legolas.

"I agree let's go," said Gimli.

The army retreated from their spot and split up to minimize casualties.

* * *

So what did everyone see, review to find out. 


	14. Everyone has been split up

Disclaimer no Change  
**Thanks for the reviews  
pookiemagoo: Thank you I have a nack for action scenes.  
American-Kitty and edfan: TheFell Beasts aka dragon creatures, will appear in a later ch, but not here.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Everyone has been split up._**

Flaming rocks fell from the sky by the hundreds. More came after the first wave and second. There were about five waves of these things, which in return left most of Rohan burned to the ground. After this well they all have been split up. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Sam, Tara, Zillion, Jeremy and Aelita are all in the forest behind Ulrich's house. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas are on the opposite side in the smoldering forest. They are lucky that it has just begun to rain.

"Well, that's the last time I ever want to come close to becoming a entrée," said Gimli as he brushed wood ash off himself.

"Well it could have been worse," said Aragorn.

"You know, we do have a bit of a problem," said Legolas.

"And what would that be? Besides the fact that Rohan is mostly destroyed," said Aragorn.

"Well, what happened to those kids?" asked Legolas.

Aragorn looked at the Stern's house to see it gone and no one in sight.

"Ok, now we have to find them and more important we need to know what to do next," said Aragorn.

"Well I guess X.A.N.A. is Sauron's son and like Aelita said he wants to remake the ring," said Legolas.

"I say let's get the army together and go give him a welcome present," said Gimli.

"Well, then let's light the towers," said Aragorn.

The gang has actually started to move towards Mordor.

"Tell me again why we are going back there?" asked Jeremy.

"We need to get rid of my father," said Aelita.

"Jeremy I know you don't like it but we have to," said Zillion.

"You know if X.A.N.A. does remake the ring we need to figure out how to destroy it," said Tara.

"Hmm, who was it that got rid of the ring the first time?" asked Sam.

"Oh, it was that guy, oh, what was his name… Oh yeah Fabio," said Odd.

"Actually Odd you're talking about Froto," said Sam.

"I thought it was Fabio," said Odd.

"Mmm, no it's Froto," said Sam.

"Hmm, must have slipped my mind then," said Odd.

"Does not," said Odd.

There was a snap of a twig. And then an arrow flew through the air just missing Ulrich. Odd then turned around and pushed Ulrich to the ground. Yumi threw her fan and it hit the Orc that was in a tree.

"Hey, get off of me," said Ulrich.

"I was just doing my job," said Odd.

"Forget your job," said Ulrich as he pushed Odd off of him.

"Ulrich, you could be a little nicer to him. I mean he just saved your life," said Yumi.

Ulrich looked at Odd.

"Thanks," said Ulrich.

"No problem," said Odd.

They walked on with no interruptions until nightfall. Aelita and Jeremy set up a fire. Sam took out the sack of meat that her and Odd had stolen form the store clerk and gave some to everyone.

"Hey, that's ours," said Odd.

"Odd, we need to share. That's the hole idea of being good," said Sam.

"Well being good stinks if I have to give up my meat," said Odd as he stood up and started to walk away.

Sam then got a smirk on her face. She took a leg and caught up with Odd. She held it out and he stopped. He turned around and went for it. He grabbed it and then Sam put her arm around his neck and started to ruffle his hair.

"Hey, hey, not the hair," said Odd as he tried to get out of the headlock she had on him.

"If you say with us I'll let you out," said Sam.

"Ok, ok, I'll share just let me out," said Odd.

Sam released him from the headlock and then in front of everyone she planted a long and passionate kiss on him.

"Ooo, someone's in love," said Tara in a playful tone.

Odd couldn't help but smile and blush. He sat back down and ate with everyone else. He occasionally joked around a little making everyone laugh. Which was good considering the trouble they would be in later. Eventually everyone started to fall asleep. First Zillion lay back and closed his eyes. Tara lay on her side next to him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before they both fell asleep. Sam fell asleep with her head on Odd's chest after giving him one more long kiss. Jeremy and Aelita were both asleep in each other's arms. The only two left awake were Ulrich and Yumi. Yumi went to lie down when Ulrich said something.

"Yumi, there's something I've wanted to tell you but since I haven't seen you in a while I never got the chance to," said Ulrich.

"And what is that?" asked Yumi as she sat back up.

"Well… e…ever since the day I…I laid eyes on you… I… s…sort of, well… umm…" Ulrich stuttered.

"Ulrich, I can't really understand what you are trying to say," said Yumi.

Ulrich took a deep breath.

"I love you," said Ulrich.

Yumi was just took it all in. Her emotions ran wild. She thought that she would be the one to break it to him that she loved him. She didn't expect this and was silent for some time.

"Yumi it's ok if you don't feel the same way," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich I feel the same way about you. It's was sort of like love at first sight," said Yumi.

Yumi came closer to him and closed the gap between them. The two kissed for the first time. Ulrich returned the kiss and deepened it; he went a little further by pushing Yumi on her back. Although Yumi was enjoying this she had to push him away.

"Ulrich, let's not get too carried away," said Yumi.

All Ulrich could do was blush. He then lay down next to Yumi and they both fell asleep.

* * *

There you go, more to come stay tuned and don't forget to review. 


	15. Plans for a new ring

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Bacause of some stupid rule now in effect I can't respond to your reviews. If this is just some gag please let me know so I don't get too angry.****_

* * *

_**

**_The Plans for a New Ring_**

We need to check on X.A.N.A. who has just returned to his castle.

"I can't believe that they would do this to me. I'm their father," said X.A.N.A.

"Sir I'm just surprised that Zillion got out," said a solider.

"Same here," said X.A.N.A.

"You make it like this is nothing," said the soldier.

"It isn't now that I have my plan all figured out," said X.A.N.A.

"What plan?" asked the soldier.

"My plan to remake the ring," said X.A.N.A.

"Remake the ring, you're crazy," said the soldier.

"I know," said X.A.N.A. "Once I remake the ring everyone will bow down to me. If they refuse I will crush them with my all powerful army."

"Which is us," said the soldier.

"No, really I never would have thought that you would be in my army," said X.A.N.A. in a sarcastic tone.

"How long do you think it will take?" asked the soldier.

"Not long, I just need to find my fathers spell book," said X.A.N.A.

"Have you checked the dungeon?" asked the soldier.

"No, but that was on my list," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. walks down to the dungeon past the place where his son was imprisoned. He gets to his father's lab and starts to look around. After about an hour of looking he has given up on all hope of ever finding the book.

"This is point less," X.A.N.A. said out loud throwing some glass jars on the floor.

Then he notices something in a corner. He goes up to it and looks at it. It looks like a snake wrapped around a staff.

"I've never noticed this before," said X.A.N.A.

He grabbed on to the snake and pulled on it. Nothing happened. He tried to twist it. Nothing happened. He pushed on it and the wall swung open.

"Very clever father, everyone always thinks that you pull something to open the secret entrance so they would never have found this room," said X.A.N.A.

He walked into the room; the only light was glowing over a book that sat on a small table in the room.

"Aha, so this is where that book was hiding," said X.A.N.A.

He walked in and picked up the book. Then the light vanished. The door behind him slammed shut and the floor fell out from under him. He slid down a shaft until he hit a chair. The chair was so old that he broke it when he fell onto it and landed on the stone floor.

"Ow," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. picked himself up off the floor and looked around. He was standing in a room with had seemed to be a fire pit and a contraption used to make something. Metal tubes ran from the bottom of a metal tub to a mold that sat at the end. When X.A.N.A. looked at it he saw that it was the mold for the ring.

"This is going to be good," said X.A.N.A.

He went over to the fire pit that sat below the tub and lit the flame. He then noticed a block of gold sitting on a shelf.

"Ok, this may take a while," said X.A.N.A. as he picked up the block and tossed it into the tub.

X.A.N.A. then sat on another chair and propped his feet up on the table. He opened the book and began to read.

* * *

There you go don't forget to review to see what will happen next. 


	16. Gollum

Diasclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Today the gang meets Gollum.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Gollum_**

We now check back with Aragorn and the others.

"Ok, so where do you think our friends are going?" asked Legolas.

"Well my guess is that they will start to make their way towards Mordor," said Aragorn.

"Are you sure? What if they are waiting for us?" asked Gimli.

"No, Aelita and Zillion will probably insist on them going straight to Mordor," said Aragorn.

"Then what do we do?" asked Legolas.

"You can take some of my men and go out to find them, Gimli and I will wait here for the others to arrive," said Aragorn.

Legolas nods and leaves. Now we go to the gang where they are about to meet an old friend of Frodo and Sam. Odd awakes to the sound of someone going through their food. He slowly sits up and takes out an arrow. He shoots and it lands right beside the creature.

"Hey watch where you pointing that," said the creature.

"Then stay out of our stash," said Odd.

"You a tricksy little man, you make Gollum think he was going to get hit by arrow," said Gollum.

"And if you stay out of our food then maybe I'll miss again," said Odd as he got another arrow.

At this point everyone was awaken by Odd and Gollum.

"Odd, what are you terrorizing now?" asked Sam as she sat up.

"Oh, just my friend Gollum here," said Odd as he took aim.

"You miss understand Gollum, I here to help you," said Gollum.

"Why would you want to help us?" asked Zillion.

"I hear that someone wants to find X.A.N.A.," said Gollum.

"And when did you hear that?" asked Zillion.

"I overheard you talking about it," said Gollum.

"What's it?" asked Zillion.

"The precious," said Gollum.

"Ok, he's really starting to freak me out," said Aelita.

"I'll take care of that," said Odd as he readied his arrow again.

"NO! If you shoot me then I can't take you to him," said Gollum as he put his hands out for protection.

"You can lead us to X.A.N.A.," said Ulrich.

"Yes, yes Gollum lead you. Come follow," said Gollum

"Hey can we at least pack everything up before we start moving?" asked Ulrich.

"What's to pack?" asked Gollum.

"The food, that's what," said Odd.

They get the food together and follow Gollum, it will be a while before they reach Mordor but they feel that they can trust this guy. Well everyone but Odd. Aelita is afraid of him and never leaves Jeremy's side.

* * *

What's next? To find out leave a review. 


	17. The Hobbits

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Well the gang won't appear in this chapter but the Hobbits will.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_The Hobbits_**

Gandalf had one task on his mind when he went to The Shire. And that is what we are about to find out right now. Frodo hears a knock on his door. He goes to answer it.

"Merry, Pippin, what are you guys doing here?" asked Frodo.

"Oh, we just happened to be in the neighborhood and decided to visit an old friend," said Merry.

"Well come in," said Frodo.

Merry and Pippin walk in and sit down on a couch.

"So, what have you been doing with your self since you got rid of the ring?" asked Pippin.

"Oh the usual," said Frodo.

"You know I saw that one of your books made best seller out in Fornost," said Merry.

"I deed it did," said Frodo.

There is another knock on the door and Frodo goes to open it.

"Sam, you're back from vacation already," said Frodo.

"Of course I am, and I decided to drop by for a while since the misses is on her cleaning spree," said Sam.

"Why not, Merry and Pippin have dropped by as well," said Frodo.

"Sam is that you?" asked Merry.

"Course it's me, who else do you think it would be," said Sam.

"Come on Merry you know darn well that its Sam," said Pippin.

"I know, I was only jokin," said Merry.

They start to talk for a while when all of a sudden there's another knock on the door. Frodo gets up and goes to see whom it is.

"Gandalf," said Frodo wide eyed.

"I have an important matter to discuss with you. I also see that Merry, Pippin and Sam are here," said Gandalf.

"Yes they are, please come in," said Frodo.

Gandalf walks in.

"Gandalf, I didn't expect to see you here," said Sam.

"Well I do like to make sudden appearances," said Gandalf.

"So what's up?" asked Frodo.

"X.A.N.A. Sauron's son has decided to remake the ring," said Gandalf.

"No, I'm not going on another mission that deals with that silly ring. I don't need to get pestered by that little Gollum creature again," said Sam.

"You don't have to worry about that, the ring is only in its first stage. If we leave now then you should be able to reach Mordor before the ring is complete. You will also meet two groups of people once you reach Mordor. One is a group of teens that will help get you into the castle. The other is Aragorn and the other armies of the world," said Gandalf.

"Sweet, another chance to kick some Orc butt," said Merry.

"Shut up Merry and let the man talk," said Sam.

"Thank you Sam. Now listen you must leave tonight if you ever want to reach Mordor before the ring is complete. If you don't we risk the whole world falling into X.A.N.A.'s control," said Gandalf.

"Well I accept," said Frodo.

"If Frodo accepts then I do too," said Sam.

"I'm defiantly in," said Merry.

"Now just hold on one minute. Do we really want to sacrifice our lives for a stupid piece of jewelry?" asked Pippin.

"Well that stupid piece of jewelry is going to enslave the earth," said Merry.

"Think of it this way, would you rather be free to do what you want, or would you want to work in a hot mine for the rest of your life?" asked Gandalf.

"I'll go," said Pippin.

"Good, now remember you must leave to night, no questions asked," said Gandalf.

Gandalf goes to leave and when he does Sam's wife is standing at the door. She greets Gandalf just as he leaves.

"Uh, I guess I need to go," said Sam.

"Sam, get over here and help me clean this house. I see Gandalf was here and I get the feeling you will be leaving sometime soon. The least you can do is help me clean our house," said Mrs. Sam. (I don't know his wife's 'real name.)

"Well see you tonight Frodo," said Sam.

"Right," said Frodo.

Sam leaves the house and goes to his. Gandalf is heading for our heroes.

* * *

Well there you go the hobbits are now in the picture. Hope you liked the ch don't forget to review. 


	18. What's the Plan?

Discalimer no change.**  
Thanks for the reviews.  
_

* * *

_**

**_What's the plan?_**

We now travel to Aragorn and the others.

"Ok the armies have been assembled," said Gimli.

"Good, now lets get the generals into the briefing room. Well what's left of it," said Aragorn.

"I'm on it," said Gimli.

In the briefing room all the generals have been assembled.

"Ok, I see that X.A.N.A. has done something to make you mad. Otherwise you wouldn't have lit the torch," said a general.

"Actually I have had some information brought to my attention from Gandalf. It appears that X.A.N.A. wants to remake the ring," said Aragorn.

"So what's the plan?" asked a general.

"The plan, at this point in time is to head for Mordor and infiltrate its boundaries before the ring is made," said Aragorn.

"If we leave now we may be able to make it before the ring has been finished," said Gimli.

"We don't want to take a chance at him ruling the world now do we gents," said a General as he stood up.

"NO!" yelled everyone in the room.

"THEN LET'S GIVE THEM HELL!" yelled the General.

The room was then brought alive with cheering from everyone. The Generals mounted their horses and gave orders to their soldiers. In a moments notice the armies started to move out. But someone was watching from the air. And this person is not the kind you would want to mess with. The person and its creature fly off to the east. Now we travel to the others who are following Gollum.

"Ok, where are we going exactly?" asked Odd.

"This way, its faster way to get to Mordor," said Gollum.

"So do we have a plan?" asked Odd.

"At the moment no, but I'm sure I'll come up with one by the time we get there," said Zillion.

"Wait, you don't have a plan. You're about to go into your fathers castle without a plan," said Jeremy.

"Yeah," said Zillion.

"Ok, then I hope you know what you are doing," said Jeremy.

Then Gollum stops.

"Why did we stop?" asked Odd.

"I have to do my business," said Gollum.

"Ok, I didn't need to know that," said Odd.

"Hey at least we can take a break," said Yumi.

"Breaks what breaks," said Ulrich.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"Look," said Ulrich as he pointed into the distance.

"What are those things?" asked Jeremy.

"Jeremy you've seen them before. Remember when my father thought you disobeyed him," said Aelita.

Jeremy gets a look of horror on his face and then starts to freak out.

"They've come to get me, I did something wrong, I'm dead, nothing can save me, oh god help me…" Jeremy keeps going on and on.

Aelita shakes Jeremy.

"Jeremy calm down," said Aelita.

"They're getting closer," said Yumi as she readied her fan.

Gollum then returns to the group.

"AHH! Run away, run away," said Gollum as he ran into the trees.

"Ok now we don't have a guide," said Odd.

"Odd who cares just get out your arrows and aim," said Sam.

"No, you can't kill them with your weapons," said Aelita.

"Then how do we kill them?" asked Odd.

"Magic," said Zillion.

"Ok, we sit here and watch a magic show," said Odd as he sat down.

"No you run for your lives because if they catch you… well lets just say you will arrive in paradise early," said Zillion.

"Go, before they get too close," said Aelita.

"Aelita I won't leave you," said Jeremy.

"Listen lover boy, she will be just fine now get moving," said Zillion.

"Jeremy just go I'll come and get you ok," said Aelita.

Jeremy nodded. Ulrich had to pull Jeremy along, Odd and Sam took one last look at the creatures coming before they went into the forest.

* * *

So what did they see? review to find out. 


	19. Death at its Finest

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Death at its finest_**

The Fell Beasts came quickly and surrounded Zillion and Aelita. Zillion started to blast the creatures with dark energy. Aelita kneels on the ground and starts to focus.

"What are you doing?" asked Zillion.

Aelita didn't respond.

She started to glow bright blue. The ground began to shake and then split open. The Fell beasts were then sucked underground. The cracks in the ground closed and Aelita stood up.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that," said Zillion.

"I have Jeremy to thank. He told me I should just focus on one thing when using my powers," said Aelita.

"You like him don't you," said Zillion.

Aelita nodded, and she was then taken into the air.

AELITA!" yelled Zillion.

_"She is X.A.N.A.'s and she will be coming with me traitor," _said the Nazgul.

Everyone else had come out of the forest.

"HEY YOU PUT HER DOWN!" shouted Jeremy.

_"You can't do anything for her boy," _said the Nazgul.

The creature starts to fly away when Jeremy picks up a rock and chucks it. It hits the Nazgul in the back of the head.

"_You dare throw a rock at me Jeremy," _said the Nazgul.

"YOU PUT HER DOWN!" Jeremy shouted.

The Nazgul landed his Fell Beast and then made his way over to Jeremy holding Aelita by the throat.

"_You remember what happened last time you tried to fight me Jeremy," _said the Nazgul.

Jeremy stood his ground and the Nazgul threw Aelita aside. Zillion then stepped forward.

"_Don't even think about it. This is between me and Jeremy," _said the Nazgul.

The Nazgul grabbed Jeremy by the shirt and brought him to eye level. But Jeremy couldn't see any facial features.

"_How about we take a trip into the past Jeremy,"_ said the Nazgul.

The Nazgul puts his hand on Jeremy's fore head. Jeremy is then taken back to the day that he lost his parents. They were sitting in the living room talking with some friends that had come over.

**Flashback**

"_So what have you all been up to?" asked Tom._

"_Oh nothing much, just taking care of business at the store," said Mr. Belpois._

"_Really, how's that been?" asked Tom._

"_Great, and if profits keep going up at this rate we will be able to make the store bigger," said Mr. Belpois._

"_Well that's great, I'm glad the business is booming," said Tom._

_Jeremy walks into the room where his parents are. Then he sees something in the window. Next thing Jeremy sees is the door breaking down and dozens of Nazgul's swarm into the room and murder his parents and their friends. They then turn to Jeremy._

"_What should we do with this one?" asked a Nazgul._

"_Take him to X.A.N.A.," said another._

**End Flashback**

Jeremy struggled in the grasp of the Nazgul. Eventually he cried out.

"STOP IT!"

Jeremy grabbed the Nazgul's arm in a tight grip.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" yelled Aelita.

"_I'm not finished with him yet, he needs to see it again," _said the Nazgul.

Aelita goes for the Nazgul but then stops. She notices that Jeremy's eyes were open but they were glowing green. The next thing she saw was a green blast come from Jeremy's hands and the Nazgul was thrown backwards. The Fell Beast took off. The Nazgul lay on the ground motionless. Jeremy is standing on the ground with green energy pulsing in his hands. Aelita walks up to him.

"Jeremy, Jeremy are you ok?" asked Aelita.

She puts her hand on Jeremy's shoulder and his eyes return to normal. He smiles at her and then collapses. He gets woken up about an hour later.

"You very special boy," said Gollum as he poked Jeremy.

"Hey, would you stop poking me," said Jeremy.

Everyone else was starring at him.

"Dude, where did you learn how to do that?" asked Odd.

"That surprised us all," said Ulrich.

"I don't really know guys, it just happened," said Jeremy.

"Guys leave him alone, he needs his rest," said Aelita as she broke through the group.

They then hear a rustling in a bag.

"HEY GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!" yelled Odd as he chases after Gollum.

"My food mine," said Gollum.

"I'll go stop them," said Sam.

Yumi and Ulrich then leave Aelita and Jeremy alone.

"Where's Zillion and Tara?" asked Jeremy.

"They're gathering some wood for a fire," said Aelita.

"Aelita I swear I don't know what happened," said Jeremy.

"I can't explain it either Jeremy, but something they did woke up a power within you," said Aelita.

Jeremy is looking at his hands when Aelita gently turns his head so their eyes met. They closed the gap between each other and shared a passionate kiss. Jeremy deepened it and before Aelita could return it a chicken leg hit Jeremy in the side causing him to break the kiss and look over to see Gollum.

"Sorry, the pointy haired one made me do it," said Gollum.

They looked over to see Odd who was then tackled by Sam.

"Hey what was that for?" asked Odd.

"Odd can you just leave him alone," said Sam.

"He's going to take all of our food and then abandon us when we get to Mordor. The next thing we are going to witness is our deaths," said Odd.

"Lets just forget about the food for a while and start focusing on why we are out here," said Sam.

Odd was about to protest when he saw Sam giving him a serious look. Odd nodded and then sat up. He looked over at Gollum and glared. Gollum smiled at Odd and took a bite out of the chicken leg.

* * *

Get ready because something is about to happen and it's not going to be good. Leave a review to find out what it is. 


	20. The Ring is Finished

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Sorry if this ch is short, the next one will be longer.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_The Ring is Finished_**

Back with X.A.N.A. underground with the gold.

"Finally this stuff has heated up, I was beginning to think I would be waiting for years," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. pulls a lever and a small hole opens at the bottom of the metal tub. The liquid gold runs down the tubes until it hits the mold for the ring. As soon as the mold fills X.A.N.A. stops the flow. A few minutes later the mold has cooled and he takes the ring out and slips it on his finger.

"Ok why is this thing so big?" he muttered.

X.A.N.A. opened the book and looked through it. He got about half way through when he got irritated.

"There's nothing on any of these pages," said X.A.N.A.

He then flipped through to the back of the book. On the last page he found and incantation. He says the incantation and rubs the ring. Words appear on the ring in another language. Then the ring shrinks to fit X.A.N.A.'s finger.

"Now this is what I call a ring," said X.A.N.A.

He looked at the book one last time to find every page filled with incantations and other spells.

"Now this is where the fun begins," said X.A.N.A with an evil smirk on his face.

Back with the Hobbits. They are on their way to Mordor

"I keep getting this feeling that we are going to run into Smeagol like last time," said Sam.

"I highly doubt that we will see him," said Frodo.

"Hey don't worry about it, there's nothing to stop us so we'll keep going," said Merry.

"Right, just like last time we'll keep going until we get split up and arrive with those tree creatures," said Pippin.

"Hey, they were nice," said Merry.

"I didn't say they were mean now did I," said Pippin.

"Hey look over there," said Sam as he pointed to a campfire.

"I wonder who they are," said Merry.

"If we stop we risk having X.A.N.A. complete the ring," said Frodo.

"And if we don't stop to rest then we will not have enough strength to battle X.A.N.A. and those Orc's," said Merry getting into a fighting stance.

"Would you just cool it," said Pippin. "I say we go talk to them."

"Are you out of your mind. We don't know who they are," said Sam.

"You know what I say we rest here and then we wake up early and get moving," said Merry.

"I agree with Merry," said Sam.

"I second that," said Pippin.

"Fine we'll rest but we need to get up really early," said Frodo.

"That's good enough for me," said Sam as he sat down.

Eventually all four of them were asleep.

* * *

Ok until next time. Leave a review and you'll get the next ch. 


	21. Hobbits Meet the Gang

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Here we go the next ch. Because of School I will only be able to update on the weekends. Unless for some reason I don't have any homework (Yeah Right) then I'll update durimg the week.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Hobbits Meet the Gang_**

The next morning Gollum and Odd fighting awake the gang bright and early.

"Would you two please stop fighting," said Sam.

"He's been going through our food again," said Odd.

"I'm sure he was," said Sam.

"I know that he did that yesterday but why would he do it now," said Sam.

"I saw him," said Odd.

"I've got an idea," said Yumi.

"And what is that?" asked Sam.

"We split up the food. Everyone gets a set portion for the rest of the trip," said Yumi.

"I like that idea," said Odd as he glared at Gollum.

They all took some time to divide up the food so everyone would have a fair share for the rest of the trip.

"Ok, now that that's settled let's keep moving," said Yumi.

The gang got their weapons and walked on. They walked into a forested area and then sat down near a stream to take a break.

"Finally we take a small break so I can rest my legs," said Tara.

"Anyone want a drink?" asked Zillion as he held up a pot of water.

"Where did you find that?" asked Yumi.

"Me," said Sam.

"Since when do you carry a pot," said Odd.

"It's my back up weapon," said Sam.

Odd started to laugh.

"I'm serious," said Sam.

"What are you going to do stab someone with it," said Odd as he tried to control his laughter.

"I have to say he's got a point," said Zillion.

"You never know when you are going to need a cooking pot," said Sam.

"Look at me I'm dieing from the almighty cooking pot," Odd said as he fell to the ground.

"Don't worry Sam, men don't appreciate the quality of good cooking," said Tara.

"What are you talking about, of course I do," Odd and Zillion said at the same time.

Yumi then feels someone wrap their arms around her.

"Ulrich you startled me," said Yumi.

"Sorry," said Ulrich.

"It's ok," said Yumi.

"We'll leave you two alone," said Tara.

The others walked away leaving Ulrich and Yumi alone.

"So what do you want?" asked Yumi.

"You," said Ulrich.

"WHAT!" said Yumi in shock.

"Not like that," said Ulrich as he turned her around.

Yumi then brought Ulrich into a soft kiss. Ulrich returned it and deepened it. Yumi began to run her hands gently up and down his back. He let out a soft moan, which let Yumi slip her tongue into his mouth. Then Gollum shouting made them break the kiss and everyone else groaned.

"What does he want now?" asked Zillion.

"We should just ditch him, he's kind of creepy," said Aelita as she wrapped her arm around Jeremy's.

"He's our guide, we can't just get rid of him," said Tara.

"Hobbitsies, they're here, come see, come meet," said Gollum.

Over with Frodo and the others.

"I told you Frodo, didn't I. I told you we would run into him," said Sam in and angry tone.

"Sam calm down, we'll just tell him we don't need him," said Frodo.

"Fine, but if we have to travel with him, he won't last more than a day," said Sam.

"Sam just calm down," said Merry.

The gang walks to the streams edge and sees Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin.

"Is that Fabio?" asked Odd.

"IT'S FRODO ODD!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Well I guess I'm widely known," said Frodo.

"I guess you are," said Sam.

"Hey it's not my fault I can only remember the other one," said Odd.

"Where are you all headed?" asked Merry.

"To Mordor to stop my father," said Zillion.

"Wait you're X.A.N.A.'s son," said Frodo.

"Yes, and this is my sister Aelita," said Zillion.

"Then why are you two out here?" asked Pippin

"We needed help to get rid of our father once and for all," said Aelita.

"Yes, and we went to Aragorn for help," said Zillion.

"Aragorn is in on this too," said Frodo with surprise.

"Yeah, amazing isn't it," said Zillion.

"Are we going to sit here or are we going to keep moving?" asked Ulrich.

"He's got a point, we'll talk on the way," said Frodo.

They all gathered their things and started to walk towards Mordor. Odd and Sam kept an eye on Gollum. Samantha kept watch on Odd just incase he did anything stupid. Aelita still clung to Jeremy and watched Gollum with careful eyes. Yumi and Ulrich hung at the back at the group walking hand in hand. Tara and Zillion were at the front Talking to Frodo and the other Hobbits.

* * *

Hope you liked it, until next time leave your reviews. 


	22. Legolas catches up with the gang

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Thank god its friday. Man I almost fell a sleep in class today school was so boring. But I'm awake now so here's the next ch.**_

* * *

_**

**_Legolas catches up with the gang_**

"So you're sure that X.A.N.A. will use the ring to enslave the entire world," said Sam.

"Yeah, if I know my father that's what he'll do," said Zillion.

"What did Sauron do raise a son or a monster?" asked Merry.

"Both I guess," said Frodo.

"You do know that X.A.N.A. is going to remake the ring right," said Zillion.

"Yes, Gandalf has told me about that," said Frodo.

"Zillion why didn't you just kill your father when you found out that he wanted to remake the ring?" asked Tara.

"Well I was frozen in a block of ice for a few years," said Zillion.

"So that's why you were gone for so long. You told me you would return for me but I didn't think you were frozen away. I thought you were out in a war," said Tara.

"I only wish I was," said Zillion.

They walked on and the forest then cleared into an open field. After walking for a few more miles in silence everyone sits down to rest.

"Now for a quick bite to eat," said Odd as he dug through his bag. "Hey, it's empty." Odd turns and glares at Gollum.

"I didn'ts do it," said Gollum giving Odd an innocent look.

"My ass you didn't get over here," said Odd.

Odd lunged at Gollum and Gollum took off running. Samantha grabbed Odd by his tail causing Odd to yelp in pain and stop. She pulled him close to her and held him tightly.

"What did I tell you about going after him," said Samantha.

"Hey I had every right, he stole all of my food," Odd said angrily.

"I agree with you man, that Smeagol is nothing but a dirty twit," said Sam.

"Smeagol?" said Odd giving Sam a puzzled look.

"Yeah, that's that things name. He was such a pain on our last trip. He almost turned Frodo against me," said Sam.

"I told you he was bad now let me go," said Odd as he struggled to get free.

Samantha just laughed and tightened her grip on him. Eventually Odd stopped struggling. Samantha released him and he sat down. She sat down next to him and put her arm around him.

"So how much longer till we get to Mordor?" Ulrich asked Frodo.

"Not much longer, at the rate we are moving it will only be a few more days," said Frodo.

"Do you actually think we can get there before X.A.N.A. finishes the ring?" asked Yumi.

Gandalf then appears next to them.

"I regret to inform you that X.A.N.A. has completed the ring. He is going to build up his army any day now," said Gandalf.

"That's not good," said Yumi.

"That means that X.A.N.A. could strike at any moment," said Ulrich.

"There's no way we are going to let that happen," said Zillion.

"You got that right," said Yumi.

They then hear horses approaching.

"I see Legolas has arrived, go with him he will help you get to Mordor faster," said Gandalf as he vanished.

Gandalf and a few others stopped just infront of the gang.

"We just got word from Gandalf that X.A.N.A. has finished the ring," said Zillion.

"He has," said Legolas in shock.

"Yes, we need to leave now," said Yumi.

"Wait I'm lost, I thought we had some time," said Odd.

"Not anymore, we need to get there soon or else more kingdoms are going to fall," said Yumi.

"Everyone get on a horse we need to move out," said Legolas.

Everyone had gotten on a horse and they road off. It was a good thing that the hobbits are small and two can fit on one horse. If not then someone would have had to walk. Well someone does have to walk and that's Smeagol. He ran pretty far away from the group when Odd went after him.

"Where they go? The leave me alone without no one to talk to. What I do? I know I keep going. At least I have tall hair boy food," Smeagol said to himself.

* * *

So what's next? Don't know review to find out. 


	23. Aragorn's Army is on the way

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Hre's your next ch.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Aragorn's Army is on the way_**

We need to check back with Aragorn so lets do that now.

"Ok everything is set right," Aragorn asked Gimli.

"Yes, every man has a weapon and armor, we are as ready as we are ever going to be," said Gimli.

Aragorn gets on his horse and rides to the front of the 50,000 troops.

"Men it is time that we set off to our battle, and for many it will be your last. I know that you all will fight at your fullest to ensure that we may win. In the event that we do not succeed don't think of it as a failure. If you have put forth your full potential it will not be considered a failure, but a victory," Aragorn said in confidence to the group.

Everyone cheers and Aragorn starts off. The rest of the army follows. Gimli is following along next to Aragorn's horse.

"Are you really sure that we will be able to defeat X.A.N.A. the same way as Sauron?" asked Gimli.

"Well not really, X.A.N.A. is a person and Sauron was more of a spirit," said Aragorn.

"I'm sure we'll succeed like last time," said Gimli.

Gandalf then rides in on his white horse. Aragorn stops his army.

"Gandalf you seem a little stressed what's wrong?" asked Aragorn.

"X.A.N.A. has finished making the ring," said Gandalf.

"Not good," said Gimli.

"But that's not possible," said Aragorn.

"He found the book his father used to make the ring the first time," said Gandalf.

"Then it's only a moments time before he decides to use it," said Aragorn.

"Which means we need to move double time," said Gimli.

"Exactly," said Aragorn.

"Legolas has found the others and will be taking them to Mordor on horse back. I am off to warn the Elves," said Gandalf.

"Hurry, we will need anyone and everyone we can get," said Aragorn.

Gandalf turns around and heads for the Elf Kingdom. Aragorn then speaks to his troops.

"We need to move faster, I know that will mean that we will be a little worn out. If we can we will rest before we storm into Mordor," said Aragorn.

Everyone nods and they move on in double time. Back in X.A.N.A.'s castle.

"Sir you have the ring why not use it now?" asked one of the Orc Generals.

"Why should I use it now when I can wait until the others arrive to take me down. Then I can crush their armies with my new power," said X.A.N.A.

"I see your point sir, but why let them even get close to here? You could just as well stop them from even coming," said the General.

"No, I don't think so," said X.A.N.A.

"Whatever sir you are our master," said the General.

The General leaves the room and X.A.N.A. looks out over his balcony.

* * *

Leave a review and you'll get the next one by this Friday or Saturday. 


	24. Prepare for Battle

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Here's the next ch for you all I hope you like it.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Prepare for Battle_**

Night falls and Legolas stops his section of Aragorn's army and they set up a fire.

"I have no doubt that Aragorn is going to press on overnight," said Legolas.

"Do you think it's possible that they will have enough strength for battle?" asked Ulrich.

"Don't worry about that, Aragorn will make sure that they get rest before the battle," said Legolas.

"If we know Aragorn he'll do the right thing," said Frodo.

"I just hope we make it out of this alive," said Ulrich.

"If we fight as a team then we'll win," said Yumi as she wraps her arms around him.

"You two should get some rest, we should arrive at Mordor tomorrow," said Legolas.

Ulrich and Yumi go back over to the others, Odd and Sam are both sleeping together. Tara had fallen asleep on her back and Zillion was lightly rubbing it. Ulrich and Yumi both sat down near the fire. They shared a passionate kiss before they turned in. Jeremy and Aelita on the other hand were not with the group. Jeremy was standing out in the open field and Aelita had gone over to him.

"Jeremy are you ok?" asked Aelita.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," said Jeremy.

"About what?" asked Aelita.

"About what happened when you got attacked by those beasts," replied Jeremy.

"You're wondering about your power aren't you," said Aelita.

"Well yeah, I don't know how it happened or what caused it to happen," said Jeremy.

"Well, I'm not much of a mind reader so I couldn't tell you," said Aelita.

"I'm just wondering why I never knew about it before," said Jeremy.

"Maybe your parents kept it a secret," said Aelita.

"My parents would never have kept any secrets from me," said Jeremy.

Silence then set in, Jeremy looked at the ground and Aelita couldn't help but wonder what Jeremy was getting at.

"Jeremy, what happened to your parents?" asked Aelita.

"X.A.N.A. killed them," said Jeremy.

"Did anyone in your family possess some kind of power or were they a witch or wizard?" asked Aelita.

"Why do you want to know so much about my past, it's horrible and I don't like to relive it," said Jeremy in a little anger.

"Jeremy I'm only trying to help," said Aelita.

"Well stop helping," said Jeremy as he clenched his fists.

Jeremy's hands started to pulse with green energy. Aelita had succeeded in one thing, figuring out what fuels Jeremy's new power. Now all she needed to do was figure out how he got it. All Aelita wanted to do now was calm Jeremy down so he wouldn't hurt anyone. So Aelita walked up to him and put her arms around him. Jeremy looked into her eyes and felt his anger subside. She then kissed him, which caught Jeremy completely off guard. Jeremy let the kiss settle in and then returned it. Aelita then did something else unexpected she pushed Jeremy to the ground and then lay down beside him.

"They're beautiful aren't they," said Aelita as she looked at the stars.

"You know I never took the time to actually look at them," said Jeremy.

"You may want to, they give you a calm feeling and make you wonder," said Aelita.

"Yeah, I wonder if there are kids just like us out there doing the exact same thing we are now. Just looking at the stars," said Jeremy.

Aelita then snuggled up next to him and the two eventually fell asleep together. Now it's X.A.N.A. time. Back at X.A.N.A.'s castle in Mordor X.A.N.A. is getting ready for something big.

"Come on lets move it, I need as many weapons as you can make slaves," said X.A.N.A. as he walked past his slaves.

"Lord X.A.N.A. the army is almost ready," said an Orc General.

"Good, I need them all to gather at the entrance gate so I can cast my spells on them," said X.A.N.A.

"Why would you want to kill our troops?" asked the General.

"You idiot not kill them give them immortality against anyone who is living," said X.A.N.A.

"I see, very good plan sir," said the General.

"Yes, it is but it's only a portion of my plan. This ring will help me destroy the world when I use its true power," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. walks outside to see his army of Orc's dividing into their sections. Every so often more Orc's would join the ranks and the army got bigger. X.A.N.A. was pleased with this; he knew that the ones coming to get him had a chance at winning at this point in time. But when his spell was cast there was no way the humans could beat his army. He would triumph or so he thought.

In a forested area Gandalf was shaking hands with a shadowy figure.

"If anything happens beyond our control you will come and help us one last time," said Gandalf.

"Yes, but only this once. You know we don't have tolerance for most among the living," the figure said in a raspy voice.

"You will only be called if necessary," said Gandalf.

The figure nodded. Then Gandalf vanished. Seconds later the figure did the same.

* * *

So who was that figure Gandalf was talking to? If you don't know take your best guess. Then wait and see if you are right, now it's time for you all to leave a review for me. 


	25. Ariving at Mordor

Discalimer no change.  
**thanks for the reviews.  
**Well it's time for us all to arrive at Mordor.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Arriving at Mordor_**

The gang wakes up bright and early and heads off for Mordor. They are only hours away now and will arrive at any moment. Gandalf had arrived just before they left to tell them that Aragorn's army was also on its way. Everyone should meet up at Mordor and be ready to attack.

"Well this is it, we're finally going into the unknown," said Ulrich.

"Don't worry about it we'll all be fine and soon X.A.N.A. will be dead," said a soldier.

"That's what you think, he's finished the ring," said Ulrich.

"Oh we know that but we'll be there before he can even use it," said the soldier.

"Don't underestimate him," said Legolas.

"Sorry sir," said the soldier.

They ride on for about ten more minutes in silence, just enjoying the scenery. But as they got closer to Mordor the scenery seemed to change. Clouds started to set in and the trees started to die off. The grass was no longer green it was brown.

"I'm hungry," said Odd.

"Odd can you wait until we meet up with Aragorn?" asked Yumi.

"Uh, maybe," said Odd.

"Odd we just ate breakfast no too long ago," said Samantha.

"I know but still," said Odd.

"Odd stop thinking about your stomach and start thinking about the battle that's coming up," said Ulrich.

"Well I need a full stomach if I'm going to be fighting off those Orc things," said Odd.

"Don't forget about the trolls, the Nazgul's and their Fell Beasts, and anything else X.A.N.A. will try to throw at us," said Legolas.

They rode on in silence again. They got closer and closer to Mordor by the minute. The mountains loomed in the horizon. They could see thick black clouds inside. They could also make out something they had long forgotten. It was something bright and unforgiving.

"I don't believe it," said Legolas.

"What?" asked Aelita.

"That eye, it's the same one that Sauron was running his armies from when he lost almost all his power," said Legolas.

"I do suppose that this is a bad thing," said Odd.

"Yes it's very bad, either that's his way of seeing who's coming into Mordor, or he's found a way to bring his father back to life," said Legolas.

They then hear the patter of horse hooves as Aragorn rides up.

"Legolas…" Aragorn started but Legolas finished his sentence for him.

"Yes that's the same eye," said Legolas.

"You don' think he brought Sauron back to life do you?" asked Aragorn.

"No, there's no way he could do that," said Legolas.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. My father is very skilled at magic, he may have brought his father back," said Zillion.

"I have a feeling that we are going to need more men," said Aragorn.

There is a flash of white light and Gandalf appears in front of them.

"I already know about the eye, and no it's not Sauron, however I have some good news," said Gandalf.

"Well what is it?" asked Legolas.

"The elf army is on the way. They shall arrive here tomorrow, but we need to hold off X.A.N.A.'s army as long as we can," said Gandalf.

"We will do our best," said Aragorn.

Gandalf then vanishes.

"Can we get something to eat now?" asked Odd.

"Yes, now we can get something to eat," said Legolas.

"YES!" shouted Odd as he pumped his fists into the air.

"I have never seen anyone who likes food as much as he does," said Aragorn.

"And you'll probably never see someone like him ever again," said Legolas.

Everyone sat down to eat and to plan out attack patterns for the battle to come. It wouldn't be long now, X.A.N.A.'s army was ready and his secret weapon is too. All X.A.N.A. has to do is getting rid of the approaching army and then he will have an open door to get to the rest of the world. There's nothing that can stop him if the first wave fails… or is there?

* * *

There you go, there's more to come so get ready the battles are coming. Please leave a review on the way out. 


	26. A Battle

Disclaimer no change  
**Thanks for the reviews**  
Here's the next ch,  
**_

* * *

_**

**_A Battle_**

"EVERYONE WAKE UP NOW!" yelled Aragorn.

The soldiers got up slowly but surely.

"LET'S GET A MOVE ON X.A.N.A. WILL NOT WAIT FOR YOU TO GET UP!" yelled Aragorn.

Sam was busy waking Odd up.

"Odd, let's go, " said Samantha as she shook him.

"Mmm five more minutes mom," said Odd.

"I'm not your mother, not get up," said Sam as she shook him violently.

Odd rolled away from her but grabbed her leg with his tail and brought her down. **(Odd has his tail just so you know, I think I mentioned it in an earlier ch.)**

"Odd what was that for?" asked Samantha.

"I don't know," said Odd.

"HEY YOU TWO STOP FOOLING AROUND AND FORM RANKS!" yelled Aragorn.

"Jeez someone's unhappy," said Odd.

"Come one you two, the faster we get into rank the shorter this battle will be," said Ulrich.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that," said Zillion.

"What do you mean?" asked Ulrich.

"Don't you remember what Gandalf said?" asked Zillion.

"No. All I know is that we are going into battle," said Ulrich.

"We have to get into Mordor, and into my fathers castle. Then we have to kill my father," said Zillion.

"Riiigghhttt, I forgot about that," said Ulrich.

"LISTEN UP!" yelled Legolas.

"We are about to go into a battle like none other. The first time we were in over out heads but this time will prove to be far worse. To our knowledge X.A.N.A. has the ring, which means that he is the most powerful person out on that battlefield. If anything appears out of the ordinary then everyone shall fall back and regroup. We have no choice but to go in now, and if we are to fail today let us do it with honor and the will to save the human race," said Aragorn.

Cheers rang throughout the group. Everyone then readied their weapons. Aragorn began to lead the way into battle. As they came to the hill that overlooked the entrance to Mordor they could see the Orc army setting up their ranks. It seemed as if they were preparing for war just as Gandalf had said. The Orc general had spotted Aragorn and his army. He began yelling orders to the troops and three ranks of the Orc army began to advance.

"Something tells me that we are seriously out numbered," said Yumi.

"I know but we must make a stand," said Legolas.

"Don't worry we will get out of this alive," said Sam.

"Like last time right," said Frodo.

"Just like last time," said Sam.

"I really hope that's true," said Pippin.

Aragorn then started to advance as well.

"When we clash all hell is going to break loose right," said Jeremy.

"Yeah, I just hope we survive," said Aelita.

"Aelita if I die out there…"

Jeremy was cut off by a kiss.

"Don't even think about that," said Aelita after she broke the kiss.

The two armies began to run at each other. Once they hit it was bloody murder. Two Orc's were cut in half instantly and the rest went down hill from there. Starting out the Orc's were suffering massive casualties but that all changed when a third rank attacked our hero's from behind. The third rank cut split the human army in two. Ulrich and Zillion had teamed up to take on a few Orc's. Jeremy and Odd did the same. The girls however had bigger problems. Tara and Aelita both got taken by two Orc's and were being brought to the castle. Yumi and Samantha were the only ones who could actually fight. The next to be captured was the hobbits. They did slip away because of their height but they couldn't run forever. This was another of X.A.N.A.'s plans. He wanted to capture the ones who weren't great fighters or could give him a challenge. So far he has two people that can't really fight and four hobbits that had proven to be a tough match for his father. X.A.N.A. will be taking no further chances. But he forgot about one thing, there is another army that is nearing Mordor as we speak. In minutes they will reach Mordor and come to the aid of Aragorn and the others.

* * *

Leave a review for the next ch. 


	27. Elf Army Arrives

Disclaimer no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Since I didn't get to update yesterday you get the rest of the story today. So that's four ch's of reading for you.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Elf Army Arrives_**

"We're not going to last much longer," Ulrich said to Aragorn.

"I know but we will just have to do our best," said Aragorn.

Odd gets sliced in the stomach and falls over. Sam runs to his side and kills the Orc before it can kill Odd.

"Odd are you ok?" asked Samantha.

"I'll be fine," said Odd.

"It's not too deep, you'll live," said Samantha

Jeremy comes over to the group.

"Guy's I can't find Aelita or Tara," said Jeremy.

"Where could they have gone?" asked Ulrich.

Seconds later Yumi and Zillion rejoin the group.

"They took them," said Yumi

"Who took them?" asked Ulrich.

"The Orc's," said Zillion.

"Speaking of which LOOK OUT!" yelled Odd.

Ulrich and Aragorn turn around and block the attacks. Then two arrows fly into both Orc's heads. The next thing they see are multiple arrows flying through the air. Dozens of Orc's fall to the ground as the arrows impaled them.

"Look's like reinforcements have arrived," said Yumi.

"Gandalf must have alerted my people," said Legolas.

"And they arrived just in time to," said Yumi.

The Elf army clashed with another section of the Orc army. More hacking and slashing went on until the rest of the Orc army section was wasted.

"You arrived just in time," said Legolas.

"Gandalf warned us about this happening again," said Elrond.

"I never thought that Sauron had a son," said Legolas.

"Well he does and right now he is the threat," said Elrond.

While the elf army took its positions X.A.N.A. was busy watching the whole thing.

"What are you going to do now sir?" asked an Orc.

"Just watch, first I surprise them with a little fire power, then I cast my spell of immortality on you guys and we waste the rest of them," said X.A.N.A.

"Very good plan sir," said the Orc.

"Just wait and see how good my plan really is," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. picked up his spell book and read an incantation. The eye aimed itself at Aragorn and the others. The noticed the yellow light encase them.

"That's weird," said Yumi.

"I think we better move," said Zillion.

"Why?" asked Ulrich.

"That's why," said Zillion as he pointed to a beam of red light that was coming at them.

Everyone got out of the way before the red light hit them. The red light hit the ground and there was a huge explosion. Dirt and rocks were thrown into the air. Once the dust cleared everyone was staring at a huge hole in the ground. Seconds later the eye moved and another red beam hit a section of the elf army. Every soldier in the eye's field of vision was vaporized.

"This is not good," said Legolas.

"He's got some sort of super weapon up there," said Samantha.

"Yeah that to but look at the Orc's," said Legolas.

"No way, they're getting up again," said Yumi.

"He used the elixir of life spell," said Zillion.

"What does that do?" asked Yumi.

"Well it makes them invincible to everyone who is alive," said Zillion.

"So they are immortal," said Ulrich.

"Only to the blades of the living," said Gimli.

"YOU SEE YOU CAN NEVER WIN!" X.A.N.A.'s voice boomed over the crowd.

"WE'LL FRY YOUR ASS WHEN WE GET IN THERE!" shouted Gimli.

"Gimli I don't think you should intimidate him," said Aragorn.

"Hey, it buy's us time doesn't it," said Gimli.

"Actually I think it just runs our time out," said Ulrich.

"Good point," said Legolas.

"So what do we do now?" asked Samantha.

The eye focused on another part of Aragorn's army. Seconds later they were all gone. Soldiers started to break formation and run away.

"I guess we have to surrender," said Aragorn.

"NO! I'm not going down without a fight," said Gimli raising his axe.

"You can't kill them with that," said Aragorn.

"I can't, but they can," said Gimli as he pointed to the west.

* * *

Next> 


	28. Army of the dead returns

_**Army of the Dead Returns**_

Coming from the west was what seemed to be endless glowing shadows.

"I don't believe it, the Army of the dead has returned," said Aragorn.

"Who told them to come?" asked Legolas.

"That's a very good question," said Aragorn.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ulrich.

"Sit back and watch the show," said Gimli.

The army of the dead flew through the crowd of Orc soldiers killing them one by one. X.A.N.A. was watching from above.

"Those fools they don't get it do they," said X.A.N.A.

One of the dead soldiers phases into the castle right in front of X.A.N.A.

"Hi, how you doing… good, I'm here to let you know that the spell you used on your Orc's only applies to the living," said the soldier.

"You have mistaken that spell," said X.A.N.A.

"Mmm no, have a nice day," said the soldier as he vanished.

"What do we do now?" asked an Orc.

"You run for your life I will go to my safe hiding space," said X.A.N.A.

Back out side every last Orc had fallen and they didn't get up. The general came over to Aragorn.

"Gandalf told us about Sauron's son, there is really nothing you can do at the moment. It would be better if you dropped back what's left of your army," said the dead general.

"The army can drop back but we won't leave until X.A.N.A.'s dead," said Legolas.

"Very well, you wait here until we are finished with the castle," said the dead general.

The army flew into the castle and started taking out all the Orc's. A few even get thrown out of the castle windows. What were left of Aragorn's and the Elf army dropped back leaving Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Ulrich, Samantha, Yumi, Jeremy, and Zillion to go into the castle. Odd was being treated for his wound. The general and his army came out of the castle.

"You are free to go in," said the general.

"Thank you once again," said Aragorn.

The general nodded and the army of the dead left. Aragorn and the others began their march into Mordor and then into the castle.

"So this is it huh, we go in there kill of X.A.N.A. and then leave," said Ulrich.

"That's the idea," said Gimli.

"What if we can't defeat him?" asked Yumi.

"We can, he's not invincible," said Zillion.

"What if he uses that power on us?" asked Jeremy.

"What power?" asked Yumi.

"You know that eye," said Jeremy.

"He wouldn't destroy his own castle," said Zillion.

"Wait, what about Aelita, Tara and the Hobbits?" asked Ulrich.

"Knowing X.A.N.A. he's probably got them in his dungeon and is waiting for us to come and watch him kill them," said Legolas.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Aragorn.

"Not really, but you never know," said Legolas.

They walked into the castle and saw an ugly sight. The army of the dead left the dead bodies of the Orc's all over the place. Blood stained some of the walls and most of the floor.

"Well, this is interesting," said Gimli.

"Really, I don't think so, it's more like disgusting," said Samantha.

"I'm glad you like the place," said X.A.N.A. as he stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

Next> 


	29. XANA's Final Hour

_**X.A.N.A.'s Final Hour**_

"So you are X.A.N.A.," said Ulrich.

"In the flesh," said X.A.N.A.

"Then prepare for your death," said Ulrich.

"You are no match for me," said X.A.N.A.

"We'll just see about that," said Ulrich as he drew his sword.

"Ulrich don't be stupid," said Yumi.

X.A.N.A. drew his sword and got in a fighting stance.

"Let's see how a normal human matches up with a powerful dark lord," said X.A.N.A.

"I am the one that has been sent to kill you," said Ulrich.

"Really now, let's see if you can," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. and Ulrich then walked towards each other and their blades clashed. Ulrich and X.A.N.A. exchanged blocks and attacks as they moved around the room. X.A.N.A. put some black energy into his word and swung at Ulrich. Ulrich blocked but was thrown clear across the room.

"Yeah, you really killed me there," said X.A.N.A. sarcastically.

"ULRICH!" yelled Yumi.

Yumi went for Ulrich but X.A.N.A. got in her way.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked X.A.N.A.

Yumi took out her fans and stepped back.

"Oh, I'm so scared," said X.A.N.A.

"You should be," said Yumi.

Yumi threw both fans at X.A.N.A. He dodged both fans and then looked at Yumi. She was smiling. X.A.N.A. looked behind him to see both fans heading straight for him. He moved to the right and dodged the first. But the second caught his left arm. X.A.N.A. didn't cry out in pain instead he used the ring to lift Yumi into the air. Then he shot electricity through he body until it fell limp. He set her on the ground.

"Who's next?" asked X.A.N.A.

Six arrows then hit X.A.N.A. He fell over and looked around.

"Nice shot Samantha," said Jeremy.

"But I didn't shoot those," said Samantha.

They looked at Legolas but he didn't have his bow an arrow drawn.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" yelled Odd.

Odd was standing on a ledge at the top of the entrance hallway.

"That's it, enough playing around," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. threw a blast of dark energy at Odd but it was deflected by another blast.

"Zillion, you were always the one messing up my plans," said X.A.N.A.

"I was young and just learning," said Zillion.

"I don't care," said X.A.N.A.

"So that's your excuse for locking me up in an ice cube for six years," said Zillion.

"All right he's asking for it, I say we all attack on three," said Samantha.

"AHHHH!" yelled Gimli as he ran at X.A.N.A.

"Or we can do it now," said Zillion,

Zillion, Aragorn, and Samantha ran at X.A.N.A. Legolas set up his bow and arrow and waited for a clear shot.

"LEGOLAS GO AND FIND THE OTHERS!" Yelled Aragorn. "AND TAKE THAT OTHER KID WITH YOU!"

Legolas and Odd left the main hall and searched for a way to access the dungeon. X.A.N.A. was doing pretty good fighting off three people at once. Samantha had her hunting knife out, Zillion had his claws drawn, Gimli had his axe, and Aragorn had his sword. Eventually X.A.N.A used an energy blast to throw everyone to the ground. He then summoned dark spirits to hold them down. Jeremy recognized these spirits all too well. X.A.N.A then turned to Jeremy.

"You remember these don't you," said X.A.N.A.

Jeremy didn't say anything he just stared at them in horror.

"Well Jeremy, you're the only one left, and you're a servant. You have no powers, you can't save your self, so you're out of luck," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. walked over to Jeremy and picked him up by the throat.

"What are you going to do Jeremy?" asked X.A.N.A. as he smiled evilly.

Then Jeremy heard a voice in his head.

'Jeremy just let go,' said the voice.

"Good bye Jeremy," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. tightened his grip on Jeremy. Jeremy began to glow green. X.A.N.A. dropped him and backed up. The dark spirits saw this and let go of the others and vanished.

"This is not possible, you… your not supposed to have powers," said X.A.N.A. as he looked at Jeremy in horror

Jeremy didn't say anything. He raised his hand and green electricity shot from it. It hit X.A.N.A. knocking him over. The electricity pulsed over his body. X.A.N.A. couldn't even cry out in pain. Aelita and the others ran back into the main hallway. Aelita put her hand on Jeremy's shoulder. The green glow and electricity coming from Jeremy went away and Jeremy fell limp in Aelita's arms. X.A.N.A.'s body lay motionless on the ground. It was all black now and his eyes had rolled backwards. Aragorn went over to help Ulrich while Zillion went over to Yumi.

"Is he dead?" asked Frodo.

"I'm not sure," said Gimli.

"Someone poke him," said Odd.

"How about this," said Ulrich.

Ulrich shoved his sword into X.A.N.A.'s stomach. His body crumbled into ashes.

"Yup he's dead," said Aragorn.

Minute's later Jeremy awoke to see Aelita's warm green eyes staring at him. When his eyes opened she immediately brought him into her embrace.

"Jeremy, I thought I lost you," said Aelita.

"What happened?" asked Jeremy.

"You killed X.A.N.A.," said Aelita.

"How?" asked Jeremy.

"Don't you remember, you started to glow green and then there was a sudden burst of green light," said Aragorn.

"Who would have thought that a servant could have possessed such power," said Legolas.

Everyone was so focused on Jeremy that they forgot about something.

"THE PRECIOUS WE HAVE IT AT LAST!" shouted Gollum with glee.

"Oh no you don't you little maggot," said Sam as he went for Gollum.

Gollum took off and Sam followed. Merry and Pippin also went to go give Sam a hand.

"Ok, that was the most unexpected thing I ever saw," said Tara.

"I second that," said Frodo.

Gollum led Sam, Merry, and Pippin on a wild goose chase through the castle. Eventually they ended up in X.A.N.A.'s room. Gollum had nowhere to go except out the window. If he did go out the window he would fall to his death. Gollum searched around the room for a way out. He grabbed onto a torch and tried to get on top of a bookcase. When his weight was on the torch it opened the wall that held the entrance to the place where the ring was made. The hobbits ran into the room and saw the open passage. They went over to it to see Gollum looking down the chute. Pippin ran over and shoved Gollum; he slid down the chute and landed on the floor. Merry, Pippin, and Sam followed close behind.

"You hobbitsies will never get the precious, NEVER!" shouted Gollum.

He jumped on the table. Merry and Pippin ran around it to prevent Gollum from escaping. Gollum then jumped into the melting pot that was above the fire. For some reason X.A.N.A. still had the fire going. When Gollum landed in the melting pot he yelled in pain and tossed the ring in the air. Gollum scrambled out of the hot pot and the ring fell in.

"NO! THE PRECIOUS!" yelled Gollum.

The ring was melted down and only melted gold was left.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to play with fire?" asked Sam.

* * *

One more left> 


	30. Aftermath

_**Aftermath**_

One year after X.A.N.A. and the ring were both destroyed everyone was happy. X.A.N.A. could never return and his castle was destroyed.

"It feels so good not to have any more worries about X.A.N.A. or that stupid ring," said Odd.

"I know now we have all the time in the world to…" said Samantha until Odd cut her off.

"EAT FOOD!" shouted Odd.

"Why did I decide to be more than just a friend to you?" asked Samantha.

"Because you can't resist my charm and because of this," said Odd as he kissed her.

"Hey you two love birds cut it out," said Ulrich.

"What you and Yumi kiss all the time in public," said Odd.

"Yeah but the way you and Samantha kiss it seems like you're going to need a room," said Ulrich.

Odd went to say something but then stopped himself.

"So what's next for this world?" asked Aelita.

"Well peace won't last forever," said Jeremy.

"Then why don't we start traveling around and helping restore peace elsewhere," said Tara.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Yumi.

"I'm in," said Aelita.

"If there's food I'll go," said Odd.

The rest of them agreed to go.

"Wait, where did Zillion go?" asked Yumi.

"You didn't think I would just leave and not come back did you," said Zillion as he entered the room.

"Where did you go?" asked Tara.

"There's some wars breaking out along just out side of BLANK," said Zillion.

"I guess it's time for us to go help then," said Yumi.

"Do you all think you're up for the job?" asked Zillion.

"If we can defeat someone who was going to destroy the world, I think we can handle this," said Ulrich.

"Good, I'm glad you think so," said Gandalf.

"You knew about this didn't you," said Jeremy.

"Of course I did. Aragorn is waiting with his army if you are going to tag along," said Gandalf.

They all got their weapons and left Ulrich's house. Jeremy however held back for a second.

"Gandalf, do you know why I have these powers?" asked Jeremy.

"Your father was a wizard, and a damn good one too, you should be proud to be carrying the powers you have," said Gandalf.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" asked Jeremy.

"That remains unknown, the only thing that matters is that you know you have them and you wouldn't have it any other way," said Gandalf.

Jeremy smiled at Gandalf and he left to go with the others. The army left Rohan to help promote peace. It would be a long time before they returned to the kingdom but it was going to be worth it. You never know when another dark wizard like X.A.N.A. will turn up so you best be ready for any challenge to come.

* * *

It's over, hope you liked it. Thanks to all who reviewed and who read but didn't review. 


End file.
